Innocene of Guilt
by HallelujahForLove
Summary: Rossi's life is turned upside down when a old face from the past walks back into his life, and then he falls in love. Rossi/Prentiss Reid/OC.
1. Beginnings

_**I believe that all of us have the capacity for one **__**adventure**__** inside us, but great **__**adventure**__** is facing responsibility day after day **_– William Gordon.

--

_Rossi . . ._

David Rossi rubbed his temples and placed his head upon the desk, trying to ease the throbbing headache that was bombarding him. Slowly he lifted his head and examined the picture frame which he had nearly knocked to the ground. It was him and his _un dolce_ (sweet one). Her name was Elanora Ricci and she was the daughter of his college friend, Corradeo. Tragedy had struck Elanora though, a little over ten years ago. Corradeo and his wife, Isabella, were killed when their boat was hit by a freak storm. Dave, having no children himself and being godfather to Elanora asked for permission to care for her, however Child Protection Services had insisted to put her in a foster system because of Dave's work field. He hadn't seen Ellie since.

Emily Prentiss came striding into his office, file clasped in one hand and coffee cup in the other. She smiled at him warmly.

'You look like you could use this' she said, handing him the coffee cup.

'Thank you' he said, eyes still fixed firmly on the photo.

--

_Prentiss . . ._

As Prentiss handed Dave the coffee cup she noticed that he was holding a picture frame very tightly, so tightly that his knuckles were white. On the back of the frame, written in neat white script was _un dolce_. She knew instantly that it meant sweet one.

'Uhhh Dave? Who's the picture of?' Prentiss asked tentatively, hoping to god that it wasn't a girlfriend and then wondering why it bothered her if it was.

'Mmm, oh this?' Rossi lifted the frame slightly before showing her the photo 'It's my god-daughter Ellie'

'She's gorgeous Dave' Prentiss commented.

'Yes well, she's nine in that photo and it's been ten years since I last saw her' Rossi said quietly.

'Why –' Prentiss was cut off as JJ poked her head round the door.

'Guys, we've got a bad case' she said urgently.

'Right JJ, we're coming' Rossi said, grabbing his coffee cup and leading the way out of his office.

--

_Rossi . . . _

'I got a call from Minnesota PD; they've reported three young males missing in the past three weeks' JJ explained.

Rossi took a swig from his coffee cup, instantly remembering the busy city of Minnesota. He glanced at the photos of the missing boys from under his lashes. All of them looked to be no older than twelve or thirteen at the oldest. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Prentiss' eyes cloud with sorrow as she too took in the victims.

'Is there any connections?' Hotch asked.

'All these boys suffered from a form of depression or anxiety for various reasons and they were all members of their local youth group' JJ replied quickly.

'Easy victims' Morgan commented.

Rossi was frowning at the screen. 'There's something that concerns me'

'What's that Dave?' Prentiss asked.

'Think about it, all these boys are too old for the "priest rape" category and too young for the "family/friend rape" category' Rossi said, confusion plastering his face.

'Statistically speaking young males, all though less likely to be kidnapped, are raped when they are kidnapped' Reid reeled off.

JJ nodded. 'So we heading to Minnesota?' she asked.

'We're heading to Minnesota' Hotch verified.

--

_Reid . . ._

Reid was engrossed in his novel as the jet took off from the ground. The turbulence no longer bothered the young genius. Before he used to close his eyes and reel off facts inside his head to keep calm. Since then he had matured a lot.

'Hey Reid, up for a game of chess?' Rossi asked, sitting down opposite him.

'If you're prepared to loose' Reid smiled, putting his book away.

'Kid don't tempt him' Morgan teased, looking up from his own book.

Fifteen minutes into the game, Reid and Rossi on equal losses, Reid's mind wandered. He looked out the window and felt Rossi's eyes follow the movement.

'What's on your mind Reid?' Rossi asked, not beating round the bush.

Reid was silent for a moment, deciding best how to say what was on his mind. He turned his head and stared into Rossi's eyes for a moment.

'What's true love like Rossi?' he asked.

--

_Rossi . . ._

Rossi's brain went into overdrive when Reid voiced his thoughts. The kid was deadly serious from the look on his face. He sighed and ran a hand over his freshly shaven chin. He looked up at the ceiling of the jet, noticing Prentiss approaching.

'Why do you ask Spence?' Prentiss asked.

'Well I – just curious I guess' Reid said, trailing off.

Rossi moved to the side allowing Prentiss room to sit down. He leaned forward, as though he was trying to read Reid's soul.

'Well it's different for all kinds of people Reid. For me it's when you feel like nothing can take away happy and loved feeling you feel. When you touch their hand its like you were meant to hold hands. Everything feels perfect, right like nothing is more perfect' Rossi said softly.

By this time Morgan and JJ were listening and Hotch was pretending he wasn't listening but Rossi was sure that he was.

'Wow – thanks Dave' Reid said awkwardly.

'Any time Reid. By the way Reid guess what?'

'What?'

'Checkmate'

--

_Prentiss . . ._

Prentiss looked at her watch, almost stunned at how late it was. The flight had taken longer than she had thought. They were going to meet the Minnesota PD tomorrow so they could get a good night's sleep. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She was sitting in the passenger seat as Dave drove them to the hotel. It was just the two of them, Hotch, Morgan, JJ and Reid had taken the other car.

'Tired?' Rossi asked.

'A little' Prentiss said truthfully.

'Sleep is what you need'

'I know so Dave, tell me how come you haven't seen Ellie for ten years?'

David almost swerved the car in his shock at Prentiss remembering Ellie's name. He looked at her silently. He sighed.

'Trust me Prentiss, it's not a nice story' he said, exhaustion in his voice.

'Please?' she asked 'The way you were looking at her photo, it was enough to tell me that you miss her. She's the one you have a photo of in your wallet too? Right?'

'Prentiss . . .'

'Don't Prentiss me. I'm a big girl Dave. If you don't want to tell me fine but don't treat me like a little girl' Prentiss snapped.

Rossi looked at her, keeping one eye on the road and then sighed deeply.

'I'm sorry' he said 'Ok then. Ten years ago Ellie was my life; this was just after I got divorced from my second wife. I spoilt her rotten'

'As you do' Prentiss said happiness in her voice.

'Yes but then – you see fate is a cruel thing Emily. So cruel.' Rossi's voice shook.

Prentiss felt horror and sadness creep over her. 'Oh god' she whispered.

'I was away on a case and Ellie's parents, Corradeo and Isabella, went away on vacation leaving Ellie with the neighbors. They went to California. They went boating and a freak storm hit. They never found the bodies'

'Oh God! Dave that's terrible!' Prentiss sounded like she might cry.

'It get's worse. Corradeo, he was my best friend but could be silly, he didn't leave a will. I told Child Protection Services that I was her godfather and that I'd take care of her. But because my job type they insisted she go into foster care. Since then I haven't been allowed to contact her, _at all'_

'Dear god Dave. I think I'm going to cry' Prentiss whispered.

'I did warn you' Rossi said sadly.

'Jeez Dave you have a lot more emotional baggage than I thought.'

'Prentiss . . . '

'Dave could you please call me Emily. It makes me feel like I'm nothing more than a colleague to you if you call me Prentiss' Emily said, smiling at the older man.

'Emily then.'

'Dave, I appreciate you trusting me' Emily continued, placing a hand over Rossi's own. 'Thank you'

--

_Rossi . . ._

As Prentiss' hand covered his own Rossi felt a swoop in his heart. Emotion and caring rushed to his brain and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Immediately his brain filled with images of him and Emily, in romantic situations. Then his conscience kicked in. _Stop it! Don't think of her like that!_

At that moment they arrived at the hotel and Emily squeezed Dave's hand and then released it, hoping out of the car bag in hand and still smiling. Dave breathed deeply, telling himself that he could not think of Emily Prentiss that way. He then followed the rest of the team inside.

-----TBC----


	2. Cougars and PrentissRossi?

_**Doubt is a pain to lonely to know that faith is its twin brother **_– Kahil Gibran.

**--**

_Prentiss . . . _

The first thing that came flooding back to Emily's memory that next morning was the memory of her holding hands with Dave the night before. She smiled to herself, remembering how it had felt safer when their hands touched. Then her eyes widened; _when you hold their hand_. Emily sank down onto the bed and put her head in her hands. It was a coincidence. Normally she didn't believe in coincidences but this time she'd make an exception.

She and Dave were good friends, nothing more. Besides he was how many years older than her? Not to mention the fact that he was a fellow agent and the fact that her mother would highly disapprove if she ever found out. Anger welled inside her, as well as confusion. Since when had she cared what her _mother _thought? Furthermore since when had age or rules mattered to her? And –

'Emily, you okay?' JJ asked, as she pulled her jacket on.

'I huh? Sure I'm fine. Let's go' Emily said, trying to hide her confusion and anger. She stood up and grabbed her phone.

'Whoa, time out Prentiss' JJ said, taking Emily's shoulder and forcing her back on the bed. 'Spill'

'JJ I'm fine, seriously' Emily said.

'I'll believe that when Morgan gains a few pounds'

The two friends laughed and then JJ grinned 'So spill girl'

'JJ I think I like this guy' Emily said quickly. 'He's sweet, compassionate, and speaks fluent Italian'

'Whoa Em, where'd you meet him' JJ said, impressed that her friend had found such a man.

Emily opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when her phone rang. She gave JJ an apologetic look and flipped her phone open.

'Prentiss'

'Emily hey it's Rossi' _Speak of the devil_, Emily thought. 'Are you and JJ ready? We're all waiting for you.'

'Yup we'll be down in two minutes'

--

_Rossi . . ._

Rossi couldn't help but smile at Emily as she and JJ came down the stairs, chatting quietly.

'Hey, what took you two so long?' Morgan asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

'Wouldn't you love to know' Emily teased back.

Rossi grinned and turned to Hotch. 'We should get going, the detective's will be wondering where we are'

--

_Reid . . ._

Reid looked head detective Laurence up and down and knew instantly that he disliked the guy. He reminded the genius of the boy who used to beat him up when he was in high school.

'Thank yah for coming here to help us out. It's been over ten years since we had a case like this' Laurence said.

'It's no problem detective, are you getting anywhere?' Hotch asked.

'Not really. Yah see its mah first year as a senior detective'

'Okay well let's take a look at the files of the victims then' Hotch continued and motioned for the team to follow him.

--

_Prentiss . . . _

'Hey I think I've found something here' Emily said, ten minutes into the team's reading through the files.

'What is it?' Reid asked, leaning over to look.

'I found some information about the youth group all of the boys were members of'

'Go on' Rossi told her.

'It's owned by a husband and wife, Ian and Jacquie Lowe, and a couple of other people work there. Two girls by name of Missy and Christine. Whoa . . . rewind. Missy and Christine were the last people seen with Sam Nickels, the third missing boy' Emily looked slightly sick.

Hotch took charge. 'Reid, Morgan go to the youth center and see if you can talk to these girls. JJ, you and I will go talk to the families. Prentiss, Rossi stay here and try to keep Laurence under wraps'

--

_Rossi . . ._

Rossi stood next to Emily, both of them pretending to stare at the pictures on the board but it wasn't working. Rossi knew full well that something was on Emily's mind.

'Emily, are you okay?' he asked quietly, giving her a blast of his sincere eyes.

'I'm fine. Why?'

'Just wondering, you look like something's on your mind' he shrugged.

'Nah it's nothing. But thanks for being concerned' Emily gave him a smile, and Rossi felt his heart leap again.

As Emily turned back to the board Rossi turned back to his thoughts. Last night before he went to bed all he could think about was the brunette agent. He knew it was bad and he knew it was deadly wrong. There were rules about fraternization with other agents. He didn't need Reid to tell him what the stats were. He wouldn't do that to Emily. He loved her too much. Wait a minute! Since when did he love her?

He smiled inwardly. He was falling in love with her. And surprisingly, he found he didn't care.

--

_Reid . . ._

Reid found the youth center, called Y-Care, a rather uncomforting place. Morgan nudged him.

'Hey kid, looks like the kind of place a teenage boy would feel safe coming. A place that his family would least expect a kidnapper to hide' he pointed out.

'Yeah I see. It looks quite, uhhh homey' Reid trailed off.

'Reminds you of where your mum is eh?'

'Yeah'

'Don't worry kid. It'll be cool'

The two agents entered the building and were met with the sound of music, hip-hop. Looking through the glass they saw a group of teenage boys and girls doing some kind of routine. Morgan smiled fondly and Reid turned to examine the waiting room. At that moment a tall slender blonde woman came in, her high heels clicking on the tiles.

'May I help you?' she asked.

'Yes ma'am. I'm Doctor Spencer Reid with the FBI' Reid said quickly.

'I'm SSA Morgan, also with the FBI' Morgan added.

'Oh my god. You're here about the missing boys, Sam, Riley and Nathan right?' the woman turned pale 'I'm Jacquie Lowe, I own this place'

'Jacquie we're looking for Christine and Missy' Reid said.

'Missy has gone to California for a couple of days. But Christine is teaching dance at the moment, I can fetch her if you like'

'That would be a great help' Reid said.

Jacquie disappeared and then reappeared suddenly with a Japanese woman by her side. Reid could still see the kids dancing out of the corner of his eye.

'Chrissie these men are from the FBI' Jacquie whispered, and then departed.

Christine watched her boss out of sight then turned to the agents. 'This is about the boys right?' she said quietly.

'Yes' Reid said. 'You are Christine, correct'

'Yes that's me, I run dance and sport programs here'

'How long have you worked here?' Morgan asked.

'A couple of months. Missy's been here longer, she's been here nearly a year' Christina replied.

'Are you both the same age?' Morgan asked.

'Uh-huh we're both eighteen, she turns nineteen two months before I do. Why all the questions?' Christine looked suspicious. 

'Are you aware that you and Missy were the last two people seen with Sam Nickels before he disappeared' Reid said.

Christine looked shocked. 'Keep your voice down!' she hissed, and then she turned pale. 'No I didn't know that. If you should question anyone its Missy'

'Why Missy?' Morgan asked.

'She's been acting hell weird ever since the first boy, Nathan, went missing. She's always been closer to the kids then I have' Christine said, shrugging.

Morgan and Reid exchanged looks. Definitely unsub material.

--

_Prentiss . . ._

Emily looked up as Hotch and JJ strode in muttering in low voices. JJ looked slightly stressed out. Emily knew instantly that the interviews with the parents had been difficult. She jumped to her feet and went over to make her friend a strong coffee.

'Here' she said, handing JJ the cup. 'You look like you need it'

'Thanks Emily. I feel so sad for those parents' JJ said wearily, collapsing into a chair.

Rossi came striding into the room, and noticing the return of two of his team mates, turned into Agent Rossi rather than Dave when it was just him and Emily. Emily didn't know what had hit her. She and Dave had always got on well as friends could. But now she couldn't seem to shift him from her thoughts. Her good side was saying _OUT NOW! You can not think of David Rossi that way! Hello? Co-worker, older man etc? Need I go on?_ The other side said something completely opposite.

'No matter how many times you do it, it still hurts' Rossi assured JJ.

'And Dave's been working this job for over twenty years' Hotch reminded her.

That moment Morgan and Reid strode in, looking determined but slightly sick. Emily waved slightly at Reid, who responded with a weak smile. Morgan stopped when he reached JJ.

'What's up?' he asked, concern flashing in his eyes.

'Tough interviews' she told him.

'We have news' Reid said.

--

_Rossi . . ._

Rossi summarised from the look on Reid's face was that it was disturbing news. His least favourite kind.

'What's the news Reid?' Rossi asked, not really wanting to know.

Morgan answered before Reid could, tearing his eyes away from JJ's face. 'According to Christine, one of the girls who works at the Youth Center, Missy, the other girl, has been acting strangely ever since the first kid went missing. Missy's only eighteen'

_Same age as Ellie, _Rossi thought.

'I've been working on a profile. It seems that this Missy girl fits' Hotch said.

'What's the profile?' Emily wanted to know.

'Seeing as the victims are young males, ranging from twelve to fifteen, means that the unsub likes younger victims as the victims make them feel younger in turn. Being young males suggests a female unsub a cougar if you will.'

'Makes sense' JJ put in.

'She's eighteen' Reid muttered.

'Age makes no difference' Hotch said.

-----TBC------

A/N:

Is it bad to be addicted to my own story lol. I'm writing chapter 3 right now.

XP


	3. Reunions

_**It is love, not reason that is stronger than death.**_**– **Thomas Mann.

--

_Reid . . . _

'So remind me again why you wanted to come with me to pick up Missy?' Reid asked Morgan.

Said agent turned to Reid and seemed to be sizing him up before speaking. 'You went out with JJ right?' he asked.

Reid sputtered. 'Uh yeah I did, once why?'

'Just wondered, she and Will split right?'

'Yeah like two months ago, where have you been?' Reid was starting to wonder about his friend's observation skills.

'Nowhere man' Morgan ran a hand over his bald head. 'She's beautiful' he added quietly, so quietly Reid thought he imagined it.

'Yeah she's not dating though' Reid said, giving Morgan a sly smile.

'Shove off wonder-boy'

Reid shrugged and turned his attention to the entrance of Minnesota Airport. It was then that he spotted her. A slender, medium sized woman was walking towards them. She was beautiful, no doubts about it. Her skin was an olive brown and her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a bun although strands of it were flying everywhere. Her eyes were shielded by sunglasses but Reid knew instantly that her eyes would be a luscious brown. Morgan was already heading towards Missy, badge out. Reid ran to catch up.

'Excuse me are you Missy' Morgan said, as they approached the angel.

'Yes, yes I am' Missy said, and removed her sunglasses. Reid saw her eyes and knew he had been right. He also noticed that her body tensed slightly, she was scared or knew she was in trouble.

'I'm Derek Morgan, I'm with the FBI. Put your hands up and there'll be no need for anyone to get hurt' Morgan was saying.

Missy obliged, fear engulfing her beautiful features. 'What I have done?' she demanded.

Morgan put the cuffs on and took her shoulder. 'You're under arrest for the kidnappings of Nathan Jones, Sam Nickels and Riley Moore'

'I – what?!'

'Morgan ease up okay, we're in a car park full of people' Reid said, tearing his eyes away from Missy's face.

--

_Prentiss . . . _

'Have they got her?' Emily asked Hotch as he came striding into the area.

'Yes she's in interrogation. I'm going to find Dave and JJ; they're talking to Detective Laurence' Hotch said, gesturing for her to head to interrogation.

Emily nodded and strode away towards interrogation. She found Reid and Morgan staring at Missy, Reid a little weirdly.

'Hey, everything go ok?' she asked, of no one in particular.

'Yeah' Morgan replied shortly.

Emily looked at Missy and felt her stomach plummet. Those eyes . . . it couldn't be. No way! She turned to Morgan.

'I'm interrogating' she said.

'Who said?' Morgan snapped.

'Me. Give me the files Morgan!' Emily put on her best "don't-fuck-with-me" face.

Morgan's eyes bored into Emily's. Then slowly he handed over the files.

'Thank you'

--

_Prentiss con. . . . _

Missy wrung her hands, clearly scared, as she sat at the small wooden table. Emily felt sorry for her as she entered the small room. She smiled warmly at Missy before taking a seat opposite her.

'Hi, I'm Agent Prentiss, you can call me Emily' Emily said.

'Thank you. I haven't done anything. I'd _never _hurt those boys' Missy looked like she might cry.

Emily nodded and then leaned forward. 'Listen I know that Missy isn't your name' she said.

Behind the glass Reid and Morgan shared a look of shock. Missy eyes bulged in her face as she stared at Emily.

'You're Elanora aren't you' Emily said softly.

'I – uh – you have no right – how? I want a phone call' Elanora finally managed to say.

'Who do you want to call?'

'My godfather. He's with the FBI and he'll be so pissed that you have me here' Elanora snapped.

'David Rossi?' Emily asked sadly.

If Elanora's eyebrows could have disappeared into her head they would have just done so.

--

_Rossi . . . _

Emily came running up to Dave, a wild expression plastered to her features. JJ and Hotch were with him and they stared.

'Dave you have to come – quickly!' Emily said, then turned tail and ran back towards interrogation.

JJ and Hotch stared after her and then turned their gaze on Rossi. He shrugged and followed her. In interrogation Morgan and Reid were looking as bemused as Hotch and JJ felt. Emily grabbed Rossi's jacket shoulder and pointed at Missy.

'Recognise her' she asked.

Rossi's face went from confused, to startled and then to shock. He stared at Emily. She stared back. Rossi grabbed the handle and strode in. As he did Elanora got to her feet. She was shaking. Emily turned to others.

'Let's go. They need a moment'

--

_Ellie . . ._

I watched as Dave came towards me. I took a small step back warily. Ten years and I needed him _now?_ Ugh how low had I sunk. His features were a mask of sadness and hurt. He pulled the chair close to my own, and gestured for me to sit, which I did. To be truthful I was still in awe of him, he carried a gun for god's sake! Dave sat and stared at me for a moment.

'Ellie' he said.

'Ten years' I whispered.

'I know _mia caro_' he whispered, slipping into Italian.

'Why?' I snapped, suddenly angry. '_Perché hai vai_?'

'They wouldn't let me _dolce_'

'Bullshit!' I screamed and stood up, so suddenly that my chair fell back. Uncle's face flashed with pain and I backed away.

'Ten years I've been shunted from foster home to foster home. Ten years! All that time not a word from you! I hate you!' I screamed, my throat feeling like it might tear.

'You have every right to' he said quietly.

'_Bastardo_' I spat out.

'_Sulle diritto. So che. Mi spiego_.' Dave was looking at me sincerity pouring from his eyes. My hands were shaking and slowly I sat down, tears threatening to fall.

'Child Protection Services forbade from taking you. Because of my job' Dave said heavily. I widened my eyes. This was news to me.

'They told me that you didn't want me' I whispered.

'How could I not want you _diletto?_' he asked me. It was then that I burst into terrified tears. He hugged me and I cried into his expensive looking shirt. I cried for Mum and Dad, I cried about being arrested and I cried the tears that I had been holding in ever since Nathan disappeared.

--

_Ellie con . . . _

'I didn't take those kids Dave' I told him stubbornly.

'I believe you but we still need to find out anything we can about the unsub' he said gently.

I sighed. Emily was standing behind Dave wearing a look that I couldn't quite name. The skinny pretty cute guy who had been there when the black guy arrested me skulked in the shadows.

He moved forward into the light and I got a look at his young handsome face.

'Hi I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, call me Spencer' he said, smiling.

'Ellie' I said.

'Look Ellie, we need to catch this unsub. Anything you can tell us would be a great help' Spencer told me.

I sighed and leaned forward, entwining my fingers together. 'Look those boys all suffer from depression. They are the sweetest gentlest kids; they just have some issues at home. The Youth Center is their escape' it was hard to keep from crying.

'Is there anyone you can think of that could be reasonably close to these boys that act strangely around them?' Emily asked.

I frowned. 'Chrissie wouldn't, she's got a little brother their age. Ian is hardly ever around, always on business trips. Jacquie – well' I trailed off.

'You don't like her?' Dave asked me.

'No it's not that.' I chewed on my lip 'I just get a weird feeling in my gut every time she's around' I shuddered involuntarily.

Emily and Spencer shared a look.

--

_Rossi . . . _

Hotch folded his arms and waited for Rossi to explain.

'She's innocent Hotch. She mentioned that Jacquie acts strangely around the kids' he told her.

'Dave she's your god-daughter I get that but –'

'I think she's innocent too' Emily interrupted; she glared defiantly at everyone daring someone to argue.

'I agree' Reid said.

'C'mon kid she fits the profile' Morgan pointed out.

'Since when has the first person we capture been the unsub?' Rossi demanded.

Hotch didn't answer and JJ intervened.

'Look until we find any more leads lets just find out as much as we can about Ellie' she said.

Dave looked livid. Emily placed a hand on his arm, warning him. Reid sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. Morgan dialed Garcia's number and put on the speaker phone.

'Hello you've reached the all-natural drop dead gorgeous sexy office of Penelope Garcia. How can I help sugar muffins?' Garcia chirped happily from the other end.

'Hey baby girl hows things?' Morgan asked, failing to notice JJ's pained look at his use of baby girl. Hotch clenched his fists then relaxed.

'Brilliant, my chocolate god. How wonderful do you want me to be today?'

'Listen baby girl we need you to find anything you can on Elanora Ricci, can you do that?'

'Can I do that? Did you hear that everyone? Can I find information on a normal person; I am appalled at your question Derek!'

JJ and Emily giggled. Hotch could hear Garcia laughing as she typed on her computer.

'Okey dokey, here we are. Elanora finished year twelve at Georgetown Secondary College. She achieved the Art award and Psychology award. She oh my – here we are. Criminal record here crime fighters' Rossi choked and Emily gasped. 'Elanora was arrested three times in Ontario Canada, when she was fifteen. The first two were for stealing but the third time was for bodily harm to a young man. He needed fifteen stitches to the side of his head. That's all I got. Garcia over and out' she hung up.

--

_Ellie . . ._

Emily and Dave came striding into the room. Dave looked livid and Emily looked a little scared. Dave threw a file down on the desk and glared.

'You have a criminal record' he spat out.

'What?' I asked, stunned. My record was supposed to be sealed.

'You were arrested!' Dave shouted at me.

I recoiled and Emily took charge. 'Hold up Dave. Let her explain'

'Those theft charges were meant to be dropped' I snapped out, standing and running a hand through my hair. 'Okay that foster family hated me from day one! How else did you expect me to eat?' I demanded.

'They didn't feed you?' Dave demanded, looking extremely angry now 'The crazy _bastardos!_'

'How long were you there Ellie?' Emily asked softly.

'Half a year'

'Tell us about the boy you gave a black eye to and fifteen stitches along the side of his head' Dave said.

'Urgh, him? Daniel, he had this idea that we were meant to be together because we were both orphans and both European. He was Spanish. He wouldn't leave me alone so one night when he followed me I turned and punched him in the face, his head hit the pavement' I said, shuffling my feat guiltily.

'The judge gave you a suspended sentence'

'It was in self defence' I cried angrily.

Dave sighed and rubbed his temples gingerly. Emily looked at him, longingly for a moment and then worriedly. I looked at her, she liked him, and ooh she had it bad. Hmm I should be a profiler.

Uncle turned on his heel and disappeared out the door. I groaned and put my head in my hands. Emily sat down opposite me and took my hands, prying them away from my face gently. Like my mum used to do.

'Ellie look Dave isn't mad at you. He's worried because if we don't find the real unsub you could go to jail and he won't be able to save you. He cares about you, a lot more than you think' Emily said quietly.

'Just like you care about him' I asked.

'I – what?'

'I'm not blind. But I reckon you two would look cute together' I said bluntly.

'_Egli abitudine pensa a me piace. Im non abbastanza' _Emily whispered.

-----TBC-----

A/N:

Im taking a break so itll be at least two days before the next chappy.

Translations:

_Mia caro :_ My dear

_Perché hai vai: _Why did you go?

_Dolce: _Sweet

_Bastardo:_ Bastard.

_Sulle diritto. So che. Mi spiego: _You're right. I know that. Let me explain

_Diletto:_ Darling

_Egli abitudine pensa a me piace. Im non abbastanza: _He doesn't think of me like that. I'm not pretty.


	4. Discovery and ReidEllie?

_**To the well organized mind, death is the next great adventure **_– Albus Dumbledore.

--

_Ellie . . ._

I stretched out and felt my knees crack into place from lack of movement. I groaned as memories from yesterday came flooding back to me. I looked around the tiny interrogation room and sighed heavily. Emily had stayed for half an hour last night until Dave came back and told her that they had to leave. We had talked about her feelings for my god-father. She maintained that he would never think of her that way, I thought otherwise.

I looked up as the door opened and Spencer sidled into the room. He smiled at me cautiously.

'Relax I won't bite' I said, trying to make a joke.

His smile widened. 'I know, you're like Rossi. Tough on the outside, and soft on the inside'

'Really? Thank you – I think' I said.

'No problem. I'm here on orders so you'll have to excuse the personal questions. Statistics show that females are more likely to be wary of strangers than males' Spencer rattled off.

I laughed weakly. 'Sure thing, you seem harmless anyway'

'I – I do?'

'Yeah I'd feel comfortable with you' I shrugged.

'Thank you' Spencer said quietly, and then he cleared his throat. 'What were you doing in California?'

I sighed and ran a hand through my messy hair. 'I was visiting my parent's graves' I said and stared into his eyes. I noticed that his eyes were a gorgeous light brown but sincerity screamed from every part of them. I could get lost in them I swear.

'Oh I'm sorry' Spencer shuffled his feet.

'It's fine Spencer. Honestly it's been ten years since they died. But still I miss them' my voice shook and I felt angry. I hadn't cried over my parents for months and now I was about to burst into tears with a complete stranger in an interrogation room. _Good job Ellie! _

Spencer sat down in a chair and looked me in the eyes and I suddenly felt heat creeping up the back of my neck. I looked at the floor pointedly.

'Ellie –' he began.

'It's fine Spencer honestly' I said, my voice shaking.

'I totally understand what it's like to feel like no one wants you. But people do want you. Rossi and Emily for example. I've never seen Rossi so agitated or worried. Emily looks worried too. We all are, even me' he said.

--

_Rossi . . . _

Rossi watched as Emily read through the morning paper. Her lips were pursed and her eyes were narrowed. JJ was reading over her shoulder but Rossi only had eyes for the brunette that was twanging on his heart strings. It had been years since he had felt the thrill of love. For some reason he had a feeling that if he and Emily were to get together it would last longer than any of his marriages ever had. That thought pleased him immensely.

Reid came into the room, heading away from the interrogation room. He sat down and then addressed the room at large.

'Ellie said she was in California visiting her parent's graves'

Rossi shrugged. 'Makes sense. The anniversary of their death was two days ago' he sighed and felt the familiar surge of sadness.

'Reid did she say anything on being the last person seen with Sam Nickels' Hotch asked.

'Yes she said she dropped Christine home first and then dropped Sam off outside his house. She watched him up the path and then left'

'She still saying that Jacquie gives her the creeps?' Morgan asked.

'Yeah but she's quite upset. She's torn up about how it's her fault Sam is missing'

'Oh dear' Emily said.

'Let's call Garcia and see if she has anything on this Jacquie person' JJ said rationally. She dialed and put on the speaker phone.

'I see all, I know all. Hello crime fighters' Garcia bubbled.

'Hey Pen hows things?' JJ asked.

'Good but they'll be perfect when all of you are home' Garcia said wistfully.

'Thanks Garcia' Emily said.

'Garcia we need a background check on Jacquie Lowe' Hotch said.

'Sure thing boss man. Running scans, so Rossi I hear your god daughter is under suspicion'

'Yes but she's innocent' Rossi snapped out.

'I know that. I always wanted a friend called Ellie hmmm, ah here we go. Mrs. Lowe grew up in Boston with her mother and brother Ryan. She was in trouble with the police for vandalism, mainly graffiti and rocks through windows. She met and married Ian Lowe three years ago and oh!'

'What is it baby girl?' Morgan asked.

'Jacquie has been married five times including her marriage to Ian. All of her previous marriages were to younger men. The youngest was twenty! Ian is the first older man she married' Garcia informed them.

'Can you fax us the numbers and addresses Garcia?' Reid said.

'Faxing as we speak my junior G-man'

'Garcia thank you for your help.' Hotch put in, smiling at what Garcia said next.

'No problem boss man. Besides I do get paid for this. And I _love _my bonus' right my sexy toy boy, Reid?'

Reid choked. 'Uhhh-'

The team burst into laughter. 'Garcia out' Garcia said and hung up.

--

_Prentiss . . ._

Emily sighed as Hotch drove them to Jeremy Rumson's house, a property just outside of Minnesota. Hotch shot her a sidelong glance.

'What's on your mind Prentiss?' he asked.

'Do you really believe that Ellie took those kids Hotch?' Emily asked and watched as her boss' face went from confused to weary.

'Emily –'

'Don't _Emily _me' Emily snapped 'I want the truth Hotch'

'The evidence all points –'

'Evidence my foot! What does your gut say?' Emily said.

'My gut says that you, Rossi and Reid are right. I hope and pray that it is right' he said and gave her a sad smile.

Emily smiled back at her usually stoic boss before pointing out the window as they approached a rather large property with a stable and rambling house. Hotch braked and the two agents hoped out, sunglasses on.

Hotch rang the doorbell as Emily removed her sunglasses. The fly screen door opened a crack and a teenage girl peered out. She was tanned and had flaming red hair.

'May I help you?' she asked.

'Yes ma'am. I'm Special Agent Emily Prentiss; this is Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. We're looking for a Jeremy Rumson.'

'My dad. Come on in. I'm his daughter Alex' Alex opened the door wider.

'Thank you' said Hotch.

Sitting in Rumson's living room Emily felt a wave of nostalgia pass over her. This was what she always wanted as a child. A small living room with photos of her family, a place where they could all live together and create and share memories. The reality was that as a child she spent many a night alone in front of a broken TV with a dull light on. Alex was the spitting image of her father, sitting side by side on the couch they looked like siblings.

'Mr. Rumson we're here to ask you a few questions about Jacquie Middleton' (Middleton was Jacquie's maiden name).

Rumson's eyes narrowed and he turned to his daughter. 'Alex can you go give the horses a brush please'

Alex departed and an angry Rumson turned on the two agents. 'What's that slut up to now, eh? Sending FBI agents to do her dirty work is she?'

Emily looked at Hotch and then turned to Rumson. 'No but maybe you could help us out by explaining how you two got involved' she said.

Rumson looked suddenly very old, despite his young and unwrinkled face. 'I met that slut in New York, years ago. We dated for what? Six months. I was head over heels, ya know? Asked her to marry me and we ran off to Las Vegas to do it. Nine months later Alex was born. Then one morning I woke up, instead of my wife lying next to me there was divorce papers and baby Alex. I never saw the bitch again' Rumson looked murderous now.

Emily and Hotch exchanged yet another look.

--

_Ellie . . . _

I rubbed my temples in an attempt to eradicate the headache that I felt coming up. No one had come in to "visit" me since Reid left. I was bored and I felt like I knew every damn line in the godforsaken table at which I sat.

The door opened and the senior detective entered, with Dave right behind him.

'They've found Sam Nickels' body' the detective said.

I gasped and clapped my hands to my mouth. Dave was by my side in an instant.

'What? How?' I whispered, not recognising my own voice. I felt Dave's hand grip my shoulder.

'The body was dumped in a park'

'And' I hissed.

'Sometimes it's best not to know _mia caro_' Dave whispered.

I screamed and screamed. I felt like my throat might tear. The detective backed out, his face a mask of horror. I felt Dave's arms come around me. I cried into his expensive shirt and tried to beat him, angry that he had failed. When I had calmed down I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

'_Non ti senti mad?_' I asked.

'_Tutto il tempo. La parte del lavoro_' he answered.

I wiped away a stray tear, then looked him fiercly.

'I want to help catch the real killer' I told him.

Dave looked confused then defiant. 'No' he said.

'Why not?'

'It is not your job'

'So! I know those boys and I know most people in this town. I can help you!'

Dave stared at me for a moment, seemed to loose what fight he had left and sighed.

'Well might as well not hurt to try I guess. You can't have dumped the body when you've been here'

--

----TBC----

Translations:

_Non ti senti mad: _Don't you feel mad?

_Tutto il tempo. La parte del lavoro: _All the time. It's part of the work.


	5. Figuring It Out

_**He that maketh haste to be rich shall not be innocent **_– Biblical Proverb.

--

_Reid . . ._

Dave wouldn't let Ellie in the crime scene. He made her stay outside with Reid. Ellie was fine with that. Reid had driven her to her apartment for some clean clothes and now the two were waiting outside the yellow tape as police and ambulance officers prowled the park where the Sam had been found.

'You ok?' Reid asked.

Ellie shook her head. 'No, I won't be the same ever again'

'It does change the way you see the world this kind of job' Reid said honestly.

'But you know something?' Ellie asked 'I think at the end of the case, when we figure out what happened I'll feel better, knowing that I've made a difference to the world'

Reid stared at her. So much compassion in her words. 'You're smart for your age' he commented.

Ellie smiled. 'Thank you. I took a lot of night classes'

'Night classes?' the genius repeated.

'Uh-huh. In symbology, biology and cryptology' Ellie informed him.

'Nice, which was your favourite?' Reid asked, intrigued.

'Easily symbology' Ellie sighed heavily. She looked exhausted. Reid placed a hand on her arm.

'Hey try to stay awake ok?' Reid was smiling and Ellie felt her heart swoop 'I don't think Rossi would take too kindly to me if you fainted'

Ellie nodded, as the rest of the team came out from the scene. Emily looked slightly sick and Rossi looked tired.

'Well?' Reid asked.

'You don't wanna know' Emily said.

Ellie swallowed nervously.

* *

_Ellie . . ._

The team was gathered around the table; Emily had a cup of strong coffee. We were discussing the body.

'So he was killed with strangulation' Reid said. 'Sounds like our unsub likes power'

'The marks around his neck suggest a fabric of some sort' Dave added.

I scratched my head. I ran back through my memory of anything I'd heard about strangulation. Then something clicked in my brain.

'Can I see the photo?' I asked. Hotch handed me the photo and out of the corner of my eye I saw Dave follow the movement. I looked at the photo, thanking heaven that Sam's face had been cut out. I noticed what I had been looking for.

'That's odd' I said.

'What's odd _amore_' Dave asked me.

'If he was strangled, and the wounds look recent, wouldn't he have tried to fight back?' I questioned.

Emily looked shocked and leaned over to look at the photo.

'She's right! There are no signs of Sam struggling to get free' she exclaimed.

The team launched themselves into a conversation about why such an anomaly occurred. I felt my world spinning, they were victimizing him. I felt like I might be sick. I leapt to my feet and ran out of the room, searching for some place where they weren't talking about little Sam like that.

'Ellie?'

I looked up and saw Dave there, worry plastered to his face.

'_Oh miele. Mi spiace_' he said and hugged me.

I felt my body shaking with fear as he held me close. His strong hands rubbed my back.

'They were making him the victim' I said, my voice muffled 'I know he is. But I know his parents. I hate it'

Dave pulled back. His arm came around my shoulders. 'It's never easy' he told me.

We sat down on the wooden benches. I looked at my hands and slipped easily into Italian.

'_I miss lui_' I said softly.

'_Lo so. I non che ha sopreso_' Dave said.

Then I thought of something. I gripped his hand and stared at him wildly. He stared back at me confused.

'If Jacquie is our unsub then she may have used drugs to dope the boys!' I said.

'What?' Dave sounded uncertain.

I jumped to my feet and led the way back into the room. I strode up to the photo of Jacquie on the board. I jabbed my finger at her face.

'Jacquie is notorious for her Tylenol use. I swear she takes like ten a day for migraines' I told everyone.

'She could have used the drugs to make the boys complacent' Morgan remarked rationally.

'Let's call Garcia and check Jacquie's credit card use' Hotch suggested.

As the phone rang I wondered who Garcia was.

'Hello there crime fighters. This is the office of the goddess of knowledge how can I help?' a bubbly voice answered.

'Hey baby girl we need your services' Morgan said.

'What kind of services are we talking here my chocolate god?' Garcia asked mischievously.

'We need you to check Jacquie Lowe's credit card use please Pen' JJ said, grinning.

'Sure thing crime fighters' I heard a vague tapping of nails on keys and then: 'Here we are my sugar pies. Mrs. Lowe used her credit cards at Wal-Mart, a gas station and a chemist in the last four days'

I sighed and leaned against the pin up board. Morgan groaned.

'What did she buy?' he asked.

'Tylenol and . . . Valium'

_Valium_. Of course. I clenched my fists.

'Ok Garcia thanks' Morgan said, sounding a bit darkened and went to hang up.

'Oh no you don't!' Garcia cried from the other end. 'I give you information and this is what I get. What's so bad about Tylenol and Valium?'

'Garcia we think that Mrs. Lowe is the one kidnapping the boys. We think that Sam was drugged before his death'

Silence. Then a strangled noise on the end of the line. 'I see' Garcia whispered before the phone went dead. Morgan ran a hand over his bald head. JJ covered her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Hotch got to his feet and strode out of the room. Morgan looked really upset. I approached Morgan, whose head was low, and knelt in front of him.

'She's not mad, you know. She sees this stuff day in, day out you know. She's bound to crack some time soon. It's inconvenient that it happened whilst you're away but what can you do? Fate tosses us about from place to place, we can't fight him. But we can make things better with help from loved ones' I said softly, giving a similar speech to the one that my favourite foster mum used to say to me, 'You've just gotta be there for her when you get home that's all. I don't know her that well. But what I do know is that she loves you, very much so. All you need to do is make sure that you show her the love she deserves when you get home'

* *

_Hotch . . ._

Hotch leaned against the wall outside the room, listening to Ellie's speech. Making a decision he dug out his phone and dialed Garcia.

'What?!' the usual bubbly lady answered, her voice sounding strained and tear ridden.

'Garcia its Hotch. I was just checking on how you are doing' he said, slowly so as not to antagonize her.

'I'm fine!' Garcia snapped, and then burst into tears.

Hotch stood there for about ten minutes letting Garcia sob into the phone. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to know. He knew Garcia had to let out her pent up emotions.

'Feeling better?' he finally asked.

'A little' she admitted 'My ability to laugh at random crap has been seriously affected now'

Hotch smiled silently. 'Morgan will have a big apology speech to make later I think'

Garcia laughed weakly. 'Yeah I guess, hey boss man?'

'Yes?'

'Thanks for the talk' and Hotch could hear her smiling on the other end.

'No problem'

* *

_Ellie . . . _

Reid stood staring at the board, I was beside him and the detective.

'Yah really think she's tha one?' Lawrence asked suddenly.

EI swallowed. Reid turned to the detective. 'Yeah I do. Why, you don't?'

'Well it's just really unlikely ya know'

'What do you mean?' I snapped.

Lawrence didn't say anything but just looked at me. I knew what he was on about. He still thought I was the unsub! I felt my emotions rising again.

'_Lo non't fare qualcosa di sbagliato! Odio tutti voi! Vorrei fosse morto_' I whispered.

Then I ran. Out of the station and down the street.

* *

_Rossi . . ._

Rossi watched as Ellie ran out of the station. He frowned and then he spotted Reid staring at the head detective, with an angry glare fixed on his young face. He strode over to the two, Emily hot on his heels.

'What happened?' he asked.

'Our head detective here just accused Ellie of being the unsub' Reid spat out.

'_What!' _Emily cried and then ran out of the station to look for the missing teen.

Rossi looked like he wanted to murder Lawrence. Reid took action and stepped between them. 'Hotch!' he shouted.

'Listen here you piece of shit. We are here to pay you a favor right? Well it sure as hell ain't a good way to repay us by insulting my god-daughter. Now I tell you one thing, were you not a cop and were I not an FBI agent I would kick your arse so hard that your grandmother would be rolling in her grave you hear fuckhead!' Rossi shouted.

Lawrence pushed Reid aside and he fell to the ground. Hotch who was there by now grabbed Rossi by the arms and hauled him back, trying to stop the bigger man from launching himself at Lawrence. JJ bent down beside Reid to help him up and Morgan grabbed Lawrence.

'Calm down Rossi, come on!' Hotch shouted.

'She probably killed them' Lawrence spat out and stalked off.

'_Bastardo'_ Rossi hissed after him.

Reid rubbed his chest, where he had hit the floor. JJ helped him up and he turned to Rossi.

'She said something before she ran off – in Italian'

'What?' Rossi demanded 'Let me go Hotch' he added as an afterthought.

Reid rattled it off. It was a little off, due to his not being Italian, but Rossi got the idea. He stroked his chin with stress, he got the message.

'We've got to find her' he said.


	6. Italian Word Fight!

_**Peace visits not the guilty mind **_– Juvenal.

--

_Prentiss . . ._

Emily looked around the street, desperately searching for a sign of Ellie. Biting her lip in worry, Emily ran around the corner. No Ellie there. Stamping her foot in frustration she leaned against a brick wall.

A black SUV pulled up in front of her, Rossi in the driver's seat. Emily took one look at his face and felt sorry for her colleague. He looked more worried than she had ever seen him. She ran around and jumped in the passenger side.

'Seen her?' he asked.

'Sorry Dave' Emily whispered.

Rossi said nothing and merely started the car again, eyes fixed firmly on the road. Reid was in the back seat, his young eyes troubled. Emily hung her head. Reid touched her shoulder.

'Em, it's not your fault' he whispered.

Emily did not reply and looked out the window. She had seen the look on Rossi's face. She wondered vaguely if he'd be worried about her that much if she had done the runner. Definitely not, she thought.

--

_Ellie . . ._

I had no clue where I was headed. I didn't want to think, or feel at that moment. Dave was probably ripping the detective to shreds, whilst worrying his head off as well. Whatever he didn't look for me before, why would he now? New York sounded like a nice place to live.

I sighed. Who am I kidding? I couldn't just up and leave the only family I had left to me. Dave had become my father. In fact he might as well have been. Emily, if she and Dave ever got their act together, would become like a sister or mother. And Reid, cute Reid. If only I had had more alone time with him. Good god did I have a crush already. May God have mercy on my pitiful soul – kidding!

I sat down on a park bench. Damn it! Why'd the one time I see my godfather again have to be at the expense of that troll, Jacquie! _Jacquie! _I knew where they lived, and I could go there and –

'Elanora Ricci!'

Too late. Dave was making his way towards me, looking furious. Emily and Reid were there too.

'Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused?' Dave thundered.

I don't know why but my Italian anger flared up then. Blame it on my anger – sheesh.

'Oh yeah! I kinda think I do!' I hissed.

Dave look thrown for loop. Emily put a hand on Reid's chest and pushed him back.

'Italian word fight' she whispered.

Dave blew up then. '_Hai qualche idea delle vostre azioni?' _

I cried out. '_Che's ricco. Questo derivo dalla bastardo che mi ha lasciato a favorire famigli!'_

'_Crescere Ellie, no ho avuto altra scelta'_

'_I can't farla pi__ù__! Odio è quello che nessuno auspica' _I screamed.

Dave blinked and then whispered. 'Oh _mia caro_'

He pulled me into a hug, and we clung to each other. We were each others family now. I saw Emily and Reid smiling at us over Dave's shoulder.

'I think I'm going to cry' Emily said, laughing. 'I love these moments'

'Watch it Prentiss' Dave teased as he let me go.

I looked between them and saw the love they shared. I felt happy, really happy. Reid stepped to be by my side. 'Hey' he said.

'Hey' I whispered.

'Sorry about Laurence' Reid apologized.

I raised an eyebrow. 'What are you apologizing for? He's the one who insulted me' I said.

'I know but I should have stopped when he started' Reid mumbled.

'Spencer seriously, stop beating yourself up' I chided.

Emily nodded her head in approval. 'What's done is done' she said simply 'Now we should call Hotch before he worries himself to death'

Dave nodded and opened his phone, dialing quickly. Hotch answered on the second ring.

'Have you found her?' he demanded.

'Yes we've got her. Everything's sorted. Do we have a plan of action?'

'Yes, I want you guys to go talk to Ian. Garcia tracked his phone to the youth centre' Hotch said brusquely.

'Right. And Jacquie?'

'Out of town until five this evening' Hotch replied.

'I see, okay well we'll go talk to Ian' Dave said. 'Call you when we know anything'

I stared dumbfounded at Dave. 'No' I said simply. 'Nuh-uh. Why are we going to see him?'

'Just to get more information _bella_' Dave replied.

Spencer put a hand on my arm. 'Fine' I huffed.

--

_Emily . . ._

Rossi and Emily were in the front seats with Ellie and Reid in the back. Emily caught Dave's eye and gestured with her head back to where the younger ones sat. Ellie and Reid were staring at each other, making small talk.

Rossi grinned and nodded. He saw what was between them alright. Emily only wished that he would see her that way.

'Hey Emily' Ellie said suddenly.

'Yeah' Emily replied looking over her shoulder.

'Is there a chance that Nathan and Riley will be alive' she asked quietly.

Emily chewed her lip and exchanged another glance with Rossi, whose eyes clouded with grief. In the wing mirror Emily saw that Ellie was staring with blank eyes, Reid was wary.

'Elle I can't say for sure, maybe, maybe not' Emily finally whispered.

Ellie nodded, and then Reid put a hand over hers.

--

_Ellie . . . _

I led the way into the youth centre. Today was Thursday, art and crafts day. This also meant that Chrissie would be here. I sighed. She probably believed that I had taken those boys. Great.

'Will you be ok?' Dave asked.

I nodded mutely. 'Got to do it sometime' I replied.

Emily gave me a reassuring smile. Reid nodded and I knocked on the office door. The door swung opened to reveal Ian. Around his thin frame I saw Chrissie sitting there. She saw me and glared.

'Well, well, well' Ian said silkily 'Surprised you have the guts to show your face here again'

'Hey, we'll have none of that' Dave snapped quickly.

'And who are you' Ian snapped.

'David Rossi, FBI' Dave said, and I could hear the smugness in his voice. Ian had no choice but to talk to us now.

'Ah but of course, come in' Ian said silkily.

Chrissie stood abruptly, 'I should get back to the kids' she said.

'Chrissie' I began.

'Save it Miss'

I sighed and followed Spencer into Ian and Jacquie's office. Emily and sat in the visitors chairs. Dave stood behind Emily and Spencer hovered near the door. Ian looked cool as a cucumber. It made me angry, he was a bastard.

'So what can I do for you?' he asked,

'We need to ask you some questions about your wife Jacquie' Emily said.

Ian's eyes flashed, and Dave put his hand on the back of Emily's chair. I bit my lip. 'My wife is _innocent_' he hissed.

'Has she been distant at all recently sir?' Reid cut in.

'She's always been distant' Ian snapped, but it was a lie. He spoke too quickly. Emily noticed it too.

'Sir we are fairly confident that your wife is our unsub, she has been killing innocent boys. You ignoring this is highly dangerous' Emily said gently.

Ian stood up quickly. I stood up too; no way was I letting him have a go at my new friends. He ground his teeth together.

'Ian please, those boys didn't deserve what they got' I whispered.

Ian swallowed. 'She suspected it was you' he said simply.

'I know' I said 'But I can assure you I'm innocent. Please' I begged 'Please help us'

Ian swallowed hard again and looked at the floor. He looked angry, and betrayed.

--

Translation:

_Hai qualche idea delle vostre azioni: _Have you any idea of your actions?

_Che's ricco. Questo derivo dalla bastardo che mi ha lasciato a favorire famigli: _ That's rich. This is coming from the guy who left behind his family!

_Crescere Ellie, no ho avuto altra scelta: _Grow up Ellie, I had no other choice!

_I can't farla pi__ù__! Odio è quello che nessuno auspica: _I hate this! No one trusts me!

_Mia caro: _my dear

_Bella: _beauty, fair copy, honey


	7. Guns of Time

_**Human beings are not condemned, because of their biological constitution, to annihilate each other or to be at the mercy of a cruel, self inflicted fate. – **_Albert Einstein.

--

_Ellie . . ._

'Can't believe I'm agreeing to this' Rossi muttered darkly under his breath.

I rolled my eyes. 'Jesus Christ Dave!' I said as he accidently clipped my skin into a buckle of the bullet proof vest he was strapping tightly to my chest.

'Dave let me finish before you draw blood' Emily instructed, smacking away his shaking hands.

Dave moved off, grumbling in Italian. Emily smiled at me. Hotch had originally insisted that Rossi and Morgan enter first. But I had intervened saying that there Jacquie would panic and possibly get herself killed, she'd be more comfortable if I went in, alone. Dave didn't like it but Hotch had agreed on one condition; that Reid would go with me.

'I won't let anything happen Rossi' Reid piped up as Emily clipped the last buckle shut.

Dave didn't reply. I rolled my eyes again. 'I trust him Dave, I swear nothing will happen' I put in.

'So help me God Elanora if anything should happen –' Dave began.

'Then I shall stop you from killing Jacquie Lowe and then Reid' Emily finished mildly, tying back her hair.

Morgan put a hand on my shoulder. 'Ok honey listen close. Reid won't be talking much, we don't want Jacquie to panic so you'll have to work hard' he said.

I nodded. 'Don't try and pass anything she did off on you, she'll get really mad that way' Hotch added.

I nodded again, and stepped onto the sidewalk. Emily and Reid followed. 'I just want to say something to her' Emily said in response to the looks she was getting.

'Ellie, hon, I know you're trying to be brave' she whispered 'But Dave already respects you'

'I know but I still have to do this' I whispered back.

'I believe in you' she whispered and hugged me.

I hugged her back and then smiled at Dave over her shoulder. He smiled back weakly.

The house was dark. It still smelt like musk, it made me feel nauseated. I struggled to keep from fainting. Reid kept close behind me, one hand hovering around the small of my back the other near his gun.

'I knew you'd come'

I jumped and I saw the light flicker on in the living room. Jacquie was facing Reid and me, a gun in hand. I swallowed nervously.

'And who is that man behind you?' she wanted to know 'FBI?'

I nodded. Reid still didn't say anything but his fingers brushed my back. I felt flair of confidence.

'Why did you do it?' I asked quietly. 'Why did you have to hurt them?'

'You don't' understand do you, you silly bitch?' Jacquie hissed 'I'm getting old here. So is Ian, I can't have anymore children with him. Those boys were my last chance'

'They were twelve years old' I cried.

Jacquie smiled. 'Age makes no difference to me'

'Your own daughter is only four years older' I whispered.

'Shut up!' she screamed and that's when she hit me. Backhand across the face. I felt her ring cut my cheek and I fell to the floor. Jacquie pointed the gun at me. Reid's gun was in his hand pointing at Jacquie.

'Drop the weapon ma'am' he instructed calmly.

'Shut up' she repeated. 'I should never have hired you. Too observant for your own good and as for your record, well'

I glared up at her fiercely. 'Maybe next time you should listen to your instincts then' I snapped.

Reid eyes flashed in my direction and then back to Jacquie. 'Where are Riley and Nathan's bodies?' I asked, softening my tone.

Jacquie glared at me. Then she smiled. 'Try the backyard' she said.

I gaped. 'You buried them?'

'Alive' she added.

I felt the bottom drop out of my stomach. I stared at her. No one spoke. I felt my anger bubble to the surface. Reid must have felt it because when he spoke his tone was warning.

'Elle I know what you're thinking – don't do it' he said.

I didn't even hear him. I launched myself at Jacquie, who was not expecting my outburst. The gun flew out of her hands, it grazed my shoulder but I didn't notice. Jacquie screeched and hit me. I didn't feel the pain as I kept her low to the floor.

'Rossi! Emily! Get in here!' Reid shouted, sounding panicked.

I didn't notice Emily and Dave come in. Dave wrestled me off Jacquie; I was still shaking with rage. Emily grabbed Jacquie and clapped the handcuffs to her wrists.

'_Lupa!' _I shrieked. '_Donna trasandata!' _

'That's enough now _cara_' Dave whispered, hugging me close.

When we got outside, Reid approached me. Hotch gave us a nod of approval and JJ looked relieved.

'I'm sorry' I said.

'For what?' he asked, astounded.

'Loosing my cool' I said.

'Ellie it's only rational' he replied, smiling weakly.

I hugged him. His body stiffened at the sudden closeness but he relaxed quickly.

'Sorry' I whispered.

'It's okay' he whispered back.

Suddenly pain hit me. My head throbbed in pain. 'Owww' I cried softly.

'What?' Reid asked, sounding concerned.

'My head' I whispered.

Dave was by my side in an instant. He examined the cut, looking worn and tired. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emily struggling with Jacquie. Emily forced her into the car and made her way over.

'Damn that's one feisty bitch' she spat out.

I laughed and then winced, covering my ribs. 'Don't make me laugh' I groaned.

'Bruised ribs' Dave announced 'Reid I have to say it –'

Reid winced and Emily leapt to his defence. 'Okay its no one's fault here!' she snapped, she rubbed her temples.

Everyone stared at Emily. She swore under her breath and walked away, towards Morgan and JJ. I sighed.

'Nice one' I said.

'What?' Dave asked, leading me over to the ambulance.

'I'm not telling you – figure it on your own' I said bluntly as the doctor began to examine me.

Dave glared at me and stalked off to talk to Hotch. Reid hovered by my side.

'You see it don't you?' I asked.

Reid nodded. 'I also see how much it hurts Emily to see, what she thinks, is him not caring'

'She's wrong though' I whispered, as a nurse applied gauze to my forehead.

'I know'

--

_Prentiss . . . _

Emily was curled up into a reclined chair of the jet. She checked her watch, ten thirty. She stared around the jet. JJ was curled up asleep in her chair, Morgan and Hotch were dozing. Reid was talking quietly into his phone. Ellie had her earphones yet she had long since fallen asleep. Rossi was reading a novel.

Emily was mad at him. Yet she didn't have a valid reason to. She was mad because the only time he showed he gave a shit about someone was when Ellie was involved. _Jackass. _

Her phone vibrated and without checking caller ID she answered.

'Agent Prentiss'

'Emily hey, it's Jon'

Emily stiffened. Rossi looked at her sharply. She waved a hand at him and then spoke, hopefully, in what was a calm voice.

'Jon, what's up?'

'Nothing but hey listen. I was wondering if you wanted to go out on tomorrow night – for dinner maybe?' he sounded really hopeful.

Emily looked down at her shoes. What would it hurt? Yeah he'd probably want to talk about Matthew and the baby she'd almost had. She had no chance with the man she was in love with so she might as well enjoy herself.

'Sure dinner sounds great' she said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

'Cool, well I'll pick you up at seven then?'

'Great – bye Jon' Emily said, hanging up. She smiled to herself.

'Night Rossi' she said and rolled over to get some sleep.

--

_Rossi . . . _

Why she was talking to Jon, Rossi wondered. The jackass had got her pregnant, left her to rot and then only contacted her again because the one guy who had stood by her died. Growling to himself, he turned over. He probably shouldn't have been short with her.


	8. Emily's Hell

_**It is love, not reason, that is stronger than death – **__Thomas Mann_

--

_Ellie . . ._

'I don't know about the rest of you but I am in need of a long rest' Emily said as I followed her through the FBI.

'Well I for one believe that a good dosage of chocolate is in need' JJ sighed, massaging her temples. She shot a dark glare at a darkened office up the steps which I assumed was hers.

I caught a glimpse of my hair in a window. _Urgh. _Typical. It was sticking up at the back, like I had been doing unmentionable things. I saw Dave go up the stairs and go into an office next to JJ's. I followed him up the steps. I saw him sit down heavily in his desk chair. He saw me and sighed.

'Hi' I whispered.

'Hey' he replied quietly. He was staring at the carpet, a lost look in his eyes. He was thinking about Emily.

'Just tell her how you feel' I said exasperatedly.

'Excuse me?' he said, bewildered as he turned to look at me.

I sighed and looked over my shoulder. Emily was safely behind her desk, tapping on her keyboard. 'Emily' I said. 'You love her yes?'

'It doesn't matter' he said, standing up and grabbing his go-bag and jacket.

'It does too' I said 'It's killing you that you can't have her and I can see it'

'We will not discuss this here' he said, turning to his desk and gathering up a few files.

'Fine' I replied and left the office, making my way down the stairs.

'You're back!' came a shout.

I turned and nearly laughed as Morgan was engulfed by a hug by a short blonde woman. He gripped her tightly before releasing her saying;

'I owe you an apology baby girl' he muttered.

'No you don't' she replied quickly, silencing him with a glare.

Reid sidled up to me as I watched the two argue. I smiled at him and received a knee melting smile in return.

'That's Garcia' he told me.

'She seems nice' I said. 'A little hyperactive too'

'Little would be the understatement of the century' he replied but he was smiling in her direction.

Morgan came over with Garcia then. 'Baby girl this is Ellie, Rossi's god-daughter. Ellie this is Penelope Garcia' he introduced.

Garcia glared at him. 'Hey you forgot to add supreme genius hacker on the end' she said, poking him.

I giggled. 'Nice to meet you' I said and shook her hand.

'Girl I love your hair!' she said 'It is such a luscious colour. But of course that's the Italian blood in you. I swear even _Rossi _would look good in that hair of yours'

Reid gagged. 'Excuse me' Dave said, as he came up to put a hand on my shoulder.

'Sorry sir' Garcia squeaked. I had to laugh then. Everyone seemed to be scared of Dave, save for Hotch and Emily.

'Play nice' I admonished, digging him in the ribs.

'We'll see you guys tomorrow' Dave said as he grabbed my elbow to prevent anymore assaults to his chest.

We waved goodbye to them, I looked over at Emily's desk. She waved at me before turning back to her work. I disentangled myself from Dave's grip to give him a look.

'You need to start treating her better' I said.

'Who?'

'Emily' I whispered as we stepped into the lift. Dave instantly became very interested in the carpet of the lift.

'Ellie' he said 'I can't be with her'

'Why the hell not?' I demanded.

'There are rules about fraternization with other agents' he explained and his eyes went so dark that I almost stepped away.

I stared at the buttons on the lift wall. Dad's voice sprang into my head.

_Rules are a string of words. They prevent happiness in the world. Let love flourish bella._

'Rules are a string of words. They prevent happiness in the world . . .' I whispered.

Dave stood gaping. He stared at me for a second, struck dumb. He was remembering it too. 'Let love flourish _bella'_ he finished.

I smiled sadly at him. He put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed. I leant into his chest.

'I'm sorry _cara_' he whispered.

'It's okay. But do you understand now what I mean?' I asked.

'Yes. I'll think about it' he said and kissed my hair.

--

_Saturday . . . _

_Emily . . . ._

Emily looked at her reflection for the umpteenth time. Clad in jeans and a nice top she wasn't dressing to impress Jon. She just needed to get out and forget about the recent case. And a certain Italian bastard.

Dave had taken the rest of the week off work to help Ellie settle in. She had moved into the spare room in Dave's condo and from what Emily had seen the two made a very happy family.

The doorbell rang and she looked up. She ran down the stairs, grabbing her phone and handbag. She opened the door and Jon was standing there. He handed her a bouquet of flowers.

'You didn't have to do this' Emily stated carefully.

'I wanted to' he shrugged.

Emily noted that they were freesia's as she vased them. She didn't particularly like freesias.

'Thank you' she said as she locked the door behind her.

'No problem' he shrugged 'Shall we?'

Emily permitted him to lead the way down the stairs. The air that hung between them was uncomfortable, Emily felt like she was going to faint. She focused on keeping her breathing normal.

When they got into the car, Emily instantly felt something change. Jon's eyes clouded and turned darker. _Something's not right, _her intuition screamed. Her fingers itched to pick up her phone and hit speed dial 2: Dave.

'So where are we eating tonight?' she asked, thanking heaven her voice sounded normal.

'Uhh Cara Minna's' Jon said.

Emily smiled. 'Cool' she said and stared out of the window. 'They make the best cabonara'

Jon nodded silently. His grip on the steering wheel tightened and he took a sharp corner. Emily felt bile rise in her throat.

'Jon this isn't the way to Cara Minna's' Emily pointed out.

'I know' he said and stopped the engine.

'Jon what's going on?' Emily asked, trying to keep her panic out of her voice.

'Emily – I know this is twenty five years too late but I'm sorry about what happened' he began, breathing deeply.

'You're right about that' she snapped.

'But I still care about you. More than ever I'd hazard a guess' Jon said.

Emily shook her head, tears building behind her eyes. 'No' she pleaded.

Jon grabbed her hands. Emily tried to break his grip but had little success. 'Emily I love you' he said.

'No you don't' Emily said and when she looked into his eyes she knew she was right. She knew what he wanted. Another one night stand. She knew she couldn't hack it if it happened. She got out of his grip and got out of the car. She heard Jon swear and follow her and she cursed herself for not bringing her gun.

'Leave me alone Jon' she warned, not looking back.

When she felt a heavy hand grab her arms, she didn't try to fight back. Maybe because they were old friends.

'This is will happen Emily' he hissed 'And you'll enjoy every minute of it, you hear!'

'Get off me!' she cried and began to struggle.

'Sit still bitch!' he snapped and his hand moved to her jeans buttons.

She kicked him in the shin, he released her in pain and she ran. She had never been so scared in her life, save for the abortion. _Oh Matthew help me!, _she screamed in her head.

_Dave Rossi._

The name echoed in her head accented in Matthew's tone. She hid behind a bush and grabbed her phone hitting the second speed dial.

'Hello?' she heard Ellie say.

--

_Dave . . . _

Dave's mobile was sitting on the kitchen counter when it rang and Dave looked up from the paper. Ellie who was washing dishes in the kitchen dried her hands and picked up the phone.

'Hello?' she says, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she put the tea towel back.

'_Ellie! It's Emily; please is Dave here!' _

'Emily? What's the matter?' Ellie asked, sounding scared.

Dave heard a muffled short words from Emily before Ellie handed him the phone wordlessly.

'Emily?' he says.

'_Oh god Dave thank god! Please I need your help' _she cries.

'Emily what's happened?' Dave demanded, feeling a cold hand enclose on his heart. Already he reached for his jacket and car keys.

'_It's Jon, he's gone crazy. We were supposed to go out to dinner and he wanted something else' _she explains.

Dave swore. 'Fuck' he said.

'_Dave can you come get me. I'm on 16__th__ Ave! He's –' _Emily stops and cries out in pain.

'Hold on _cara'_ Dave shouted and felt his blood boil.

'Stay here' he barked at Ellie who nodded and opened the door. As he ran out the door she called after him.

'Be careful!'

--

_Emily . . ._

Emily was hiding in an alleyway. She had a cut on her cheek from where Jon had scratched her to stop from escaping. She knew Jon was out there somewhere. She felt ill and shaky. She wanted to die.

'Stop it' she begged quietly 'No more pain, please'

She looked up and saw Dave's car pull up. She cried in gratefulness. She got up and began to move towards the car just Dave leapt out. She staggered and he caught her in his strong arms.

'_Cara, _did he hurt you?' he whispered.

'I don't know' she said and began to cry. 'I don't know what happened!'

Dave helped her into the car. Emily felt like she was going to be sick.

'Come on Emily, stay with me _bella'_ she vaguely heard him say.

She was slightly aware of him helping her out of the car and into his condo. She swore she heard him call to Ellie and bade her get some blankets.

'Dave' she moaned. 'My head'

Dave helped her onto the couch and examined her head. Her skin which was flaming with heat, cooled at his touch.

'It's okay _bella' _he whispered.

Ellie returned and wrapped a blanket around Emily's shoulders. She ran back into the kitchen to get the warm drink she had prepared.

'Here' she said quietly and slipped it into Emily's hand.

'It's lemon and honey tea. It's good for shock' she whispered.

Emily nodded and drank deeply. Dave kissed her forehead. Ellie smiled.

'I'm going upstairs to get some pillows' she said and left quickly.

'Dave he said he loved me. He wants me to love him but I don't' Emily said, she was still slightly shocked.

'I know'

'I love someone else' she said and burst into tears.

'Matthew?' he asked quietly. He wasn't all that surprised. Matthew had kept Emily sane during her teenage years.

'No' she wailed.

'It's okay _bella, _calm down and get some rest. We can talk later in the morning okay?' Dave whispered, stroking her cheek.

Emily nodded, tears still pouring down her cheeks. Ellie returned with the pillows and the two helped settle the distressed brunette onto the couch, who fell asleep instantly. Ellie shook her head.

'She's in no condition to go to work tomorrow' she said.

Dave nodded. 'I'll call Hotch now. I'll stay with her. You can go into the office and spend the day with Garcia if you want'

Ellie smiled. 'I'd like that' she said, and giving a sad look at Emily before she left went up to bed.

Dave dialed Hotch's number with a sense of impending guilt. Hotch will have wanted to know why he didn't stop Emily from going on that date. Truthfully he didn't know himself.

'Hotchner' he answered.

'Hey Hotch its Dave. We have a situation here' Dave said heavily, running a hand over his goatee.

'Who with?' Hotch asked sharply, going into professional mode.

'Emily'

Hotch swore under his breath. 'What happened??' he demanded.

'Jon Cooley' Dave snarled.

Hotch swore louder. He sighed down the phone. 'Look Dave would you be willing to take care of her tomorrow, I can call Reid to get him to take Ellie to work with him for the day'

'That was what I was ringing to ask you about' the Italian confessed mildly.

'I'll arrange it with Strauss immediately' Hotch said. 'And Dave?'

'Yeah Aaron?'

'Keep it in your pants'

Rossi scowled. If he didn't know better he was sure his old friend was smiling from his end. 'Trust Aaron, it's what friends do' he sniped.

'Night Dave'

'Night Aaron'

As Dave hung up the phone he allowed himself a small chuckle. Aaron may have been out of line but he never shared anything but concern for him. He lowered himself gingerly into the leather recliner, feet away from his Emily if she needed him. _His Emily, _Dave smiled. She didn't belong to him yet it felt like she did. He had saved her and she had feelings for him; he was a top a profiler after all, so maybe they might get somewhere.

If Jon Cooley didn't get in his way.

--

_Emily . . ._

When Emily woke, she felt like she had been hit over the head with a rubber mallet. She sat bolt upright when she remembered last night.

_Jon. Dave. Oh god._

Emily glanced at her phone, the clock displayed four am. She groaned and tried to sit up. She looked around. She was still in Dave's living room. Said Italian man was dozing on the leather recliner, a look of peace settled over his dark features. Emily bit her lip to keep from crying. He had saved. He cared. She didn't even deserve that much.

'I'm such an idiot!' she whispered tearfully.

'On the contrary my dear you are quite the opposite' Dave's deep voice said.

Emily looked over at him, tears swimming in her eyes. He was awake and staring at her with large, sad eyes.

'Cooley is a good for nothing son-of-a-bitch and when I find him he's going to wish he hadn't rang you' Dave bit out standing up, pacing and glaring ferociously.

'Dave please' Emily sighed, kneading her forehead with her knuckles. 'There's something I want to tell you before I loose my nerve'

Dave turned around to stare at her. He was silent for a moment and then he knelt in front of her. Taking her hands in his own, he sighed.

'Okay, you say what you need to say'

'I know why I went last night' Emily began heavily 'It was because I was mad at myself and at you. I was mad because I love you and I thought you didn't care. I thought you only cared about Ellie and I was wrong. I thought going out with Jon could make me forget only it didn't and . . . and' Emily cut of her speech and began to cry in earnest again.

Dave just sat there, dumbstruck. _Him. _She loved him. He had seen the admiration in her actions and slight crush but love? This was wrong on such a professional level. They could both loose their badges for this.

_Who cares, _he finally decided. He cupped Emily's chin with one hand and lifted it gently. She stared at him, crying silently. He leaned forward and kissed her. Emily's world exploded in a colourful dash of fireworks. Her lips tingled and she pushed back into Dave's lips. It was the sweetest bliss. Dave straightened and lowered himself onto the couch so he was next to her. He ran a hand through her hair and she relaxed into him.

'Oh sweet Jesus!' they heard behind them.

They broke apart quickly, bruising Emily's lips a little. Ellie was standing there, eyes firmly screwed up tightly.

'As much as I am glad that you two are finally together could you please refraining from making out like a chimpanzees in the living room where I can see?' Ellie demanded sounding scandalized.

Dave gagged but Emily slowly felt her lips pull into a grin. She began to giggle and pretty soon she was in hysterics. Dave stared at her, but she couldn't help it. Ellie's expression was priceless.

'I'm sorry' she managed to gasp out.

Ellie laughed. 'No its okay. I promise I won't breathe a word' she added and disappeared again.

Dave shared a long glance with Emily. 'There must be some reason why I love her' he wondered dryly.

Emily giggled again, sobering up a minute later as her head throbbed. 'Owww' she murmured.

Dave noticed and put a hand to her forehead. 'Rest' he declared.

Emily's eyes widened and she grabbed his arm. 'You won't leave me, will you?' she whispered.

Dave shook his head. 'Of course not _cara_' he whispered, and settled next to her.

--

_Ellie . . ._

The knock at the door came at seven am. I was already dressed and fully alert. Dave and Emily were asleep on the couch. I knew it was either Reid or Morgan here to pick me up to take me to FBI headquarters. I was nervous but excited. I had been doing a lot thinking lately. I knew I couldn't hang around the condo all day whilst Dave and the others worked and risked their lives. The BAU was inviting but I didn't have the time or the money to be getting the degree to get there.

I opened and the door and saw Reid standing there, his eyes warm and sincere, though nervous.

'Hey Spence' I said brightly.

'Hey Ellie' he replied 'You ready to go?'

'Yup, just give me a sec' I said.

I ducked back inside and into the lounge. I gave Dave a small shake and he woke instantly, looking wary and alert.

'Hey don't worry it's just me' I assured him and he relaxed. 'Reid's here so I'm leaving now okay?'

'Okay' he affirmed. I looked at Emily, fast asleep in Dave's arms.

'It's about bloody time' I added, smiling before I left.

I closed the door behind me, bag in hand. Reid smiled at me reassuringly.

'How are you?' he asked.

'Fine' I said, as we made our way down the stairs. 'And you?'

'Tired' he replied 'Didn't sleep very well last night'

He looked it too. Though his eyes shone they held a worn look, and they were rimmed with heavy dark circles. He was paler than usual to, he didn't look very healthy. I felt worried then.

'You look it. Can you get sleeping pills or something?' I asked as we got into the car.

Reid sighed. 'No, I find prescription drugs have a less than nice affect on my mental state'

I fell silent, and watched the buildings go past. To clear the air I raised the subject of Emily with him. His eyes darkened quickly.

'I know, Morgan explained the whole thing to me'

From his tone I could tell that Morgan used very colourful language and was not impressed.

'I'm worried' I admitted. 'Last night she burst into tears at the drop of a hat and I don't want to talk to her in case I upset her'

Reid nodded. 'I understand how you feel. I get like that sometimes with JJ'

I nodded, remembering the blonde ladies sweet nature. 'Are you two like, you know . . .' I trailed off.

'What? Oh no, no way!' Reid assured me. We pulled into the car park. 'We're just friends'

I nodded and paused. 'Uhh Reid?'

'Yeah?'

'Look!' I cried and pointed. Police cars were filling the now over flowing carpark. We stared at each other, horrified.

--

To Be Continued . . .

Author Note: Srry it took so long I have a broken hand so its taken me longer than I would like. Enjoy xx


	9. Bombs and Interrogations

_**Forever is composed of now**__**—**__Emily Dickinson_

_Ellie . . ._

Reid swore under his breath and pulled into the nearest parking spot. I put a hand over my mouth.

'Spencer, what's happening?' I asked shakily.

'I don't know' he replied 'Come on'

We got out of the car, Spencer flashed his badge to a young officer and we proceeded forward. Morgan and Garcia were already there, the latter looking a little disheveled.

'What happened?' Reid asked of Morgan.

'They found a bomb' he explained shortly.

I felt sick. _A bomb. _'Where?' I asked.

'In Kevin Lynch's mail' Morgan said, shaking his head.

Garcia whimpered. I clapped both hands over my mouth. _In someone's mail. _Who would do such a thing? Reid rubbed Garcia's arm affectionately.

'Do they know who sent it?' I asked.

'No' Garcia whispered.

I felt sick and felt the ground tilt a bit beneath my feet. Morgan grasped my elbow. 'Woah there Ellie, stay with us now' he said and Spencer's eyes flashed with concern. He took my other arm and Morgan let go. I leant against him.

'What's the matter?' I heard Garcia ask dimly.

'Too much stuff happening in the one week' Morgan said.

Spencer wrapped his arms around me, trying his best to shelter me from the way everything seemed to crowd in on me. I'd never felt like this before. And it was scary. First I had been accused of murder, then got attacked by a crazy bitch and now the place I had just arrived at had nearly been blown sky high.

'It's ok Ellie, I'm here' Spencer murmured. 'When are they going to let us in?' he asked Morgan urgently.

I felt sick and I lurched again. Morgan put his hand on my back so that Spencer didn't drop me.

'I don't know' he replied.

'It better be soon' Spencer ground out.

'We can't have her fainting here!' Garcia cried, panicked.

'Spencer . . .' I moaned, and then my world went black.

_Reid . . . _

Reid caught Ellie as her knees buckled beneath her. 'Woah' he said and pulled her against his body, her head leaning on his chest.

Morgan removed his hand from her back and Reid knelt so that Ellie wouldn't fall further. He shook his head sadly. 'This is not good' he said.

Garcia bit her lip. 'She looks exhausted' she said.

Reid nodded. 'She was fine in the car though' he said, sounding panicked.

'Hey man calm down, she'll be ok' Morgan reassured him.

'It's Rossi's reaction I'm worried about' Reid said.

'What's going on here!'

Hotch had arrived. He was dressed as normal and held his briefcase in one hand and Go Bag in another.

'Ellie fainted sir' Garcia said quickly.

Hotch moved closer and put his stuff down. 'Why?' he asked, feeling her pulse.

'Over tired' Morgan speculated.

'Or she can't handle any more drama at the moment' Reid finished.

Hotch nodded. 'They've cleared the building and their letting people in. Take her to Rossi's office and wait with her until she wakes' he said.

Reid nodded, his gaze still fixed on Ellie's face.

_Rossi . . . _

The smell of cooking pancakes filled the condo. Rossi hummed a tune as he flipped pancakes on the griddle. Emily was still asleep on the couch. She looked so peaceful, so perfect that it felt like a shame to wake her. So to keep himself busy until she woke he decided he better have something for her to eat when she did come around.

It was funny. Though he felt sheer and utter rage at Cooley's actions last night he was absolutely stark happy today. Emily was his. She loved him and he hadn't felt that way about anyone, not even his first wife. Of course that didn't meant that son-of-a-bitch Jon Cooley was getting away with anything.

'I don't which is funnier, you in a pink apron or the mess in the kitchen' he heard.

Rossi turned and saw Emily leaning against the door frame, smiling softly. He waved the spatula at her, in mock warning.

'Watch it Prentiss or these pancakes hit the trash can' he said.

'Oooh I'm so scared' she teased back, moving towards him.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. Quickly covering her lips with his own so to shut up her words, he smiled. Emily broke off and grinned impishly.

'Morning' she whispered.

Rossi stroked her arms where he held her. 'Morning _cara_' he replied.

'I look like shit and you still call me _Cara?' _she asked incredulously.

He rolled his eyes. 'You are without a doubt the most beautiful thing in this room, besides me of course' he grinned, poking her side with the spatula.

She stuck her tongue out at him. 'Asshole'

'Not nice babe' he replied releasing her so he could remove the final pancakes off the griddle and put them on the plate.

'They smell wonderful Dave' she said, tying back her hair.

'Thank you, I try'

Soon after the plate was cleared and Rossi was feeling the need to kiss Emily again his home phone rang. Emily grinned knowingly at him. 'We're late aren't we?' she noted.

'No' he replied getting up 'Hotch gave us both the day off so you can get your spirits back up'

Emily smiled softly. Hotch truly was nice when he tried. Rossi grabbed the phone.

'Rossi'

'Hey it's Morgan' Rossi sat back down next to Emily and placed the phone on speaker.

'You're on speaker, Emily's here'

''Sup Emily' Morgan teased from his end.

'Not much, so what's happening your end?' she replied happily, but Rossi wasn't fooled. He saw the downcast look that had been creeping into her eyes through the morning.

'You guys are on speaker with everyone here. We have to let you guys know that a bomb was found in Kevin Lynch's mail this morning' Hotch said.

Emily choked on the mouthful of coffee she had just taken. Rossi's eyes bugged and he hit Emily on the back a few times.

'What?' he managed to hiss out.

'Simple structure really' Reid said dryly.

'They hid it in a floppy disk' Garcia's voice chimed in.

Emily shuddered. 'That's horrible' she said.

'Was anyone hurt?' Rossi demanded.

'I'm fine Dave' Ellie's voice laughed down the line. Rossi heard Morgan, Garcia and Reid's laughter join in. He swore that Hotch even had a little chuckle.

'Do they know who or why?' Emily asked.

'They caught the suspect running away from the building, he had two more floppy disk bombs in his pocket' Morgan explained. 'We're being asked to analyze him, find out why'

Emily looked at Dave. 'We'll be there soon' she said.

'No, you won't' Hotch snapped. 'You need to take today off Prentiss, no buts about it'

Emily rolled her eyes. 'You can't make me . . .' she began but Rossi interrupted.

'But I can' he snapped. 'Don't worry Hotch she won't leave my sight'

'Good'

'Hang on! Not good! We're needed there!' Emily said.

'Bye guys' Reid and Ellie chimed.

Then the line disconnected. Emily glared at Rossi. 'I am a big girl Rossi I can take care of myself' she snapped.

Rossi glared back. 'You are not in a good shape to go to work today. That's why you are staying here, with me' he replied.

'God, you are such an asshole when you want to be!' Emily shouted, standing forcefully.

'No, I'm merely looking out for the well being of the woman I care about!' he shouted, standing so he was at eye level with her.

'If you cared about me so much you'd let me make my own decisions!' Emily retorted.

Rossi threw his hands up into the air. 'God help me' he muttered darkly.

'Don't even try to make it seem like you're the victim here David Rossi! You could have not told Hotch, you could have left things be! But no! You had to assume I'm weak and can't deal with these things on my own!'

'Be rational!' Rossi snapped.

Emily's hands balled into fists. 'I am being rational Rossi, you're just bordering on insanely ridiculous!' she said quietly.

Rossi saw the look in her eyes. It was the same look she had worn when she had looked Matthew's killer in the face for the first time. Sheer fear and anger. He knew he had to work fast or she'd hide herself behind a barrier. He suddenly felt very bad, and very guilty.

'Emily –' he began.

'No!' she snapped. 'Clearly we were a mistake'

With that she gathered up her things and made for the front door. Rossi closed his eyes as the door slammed shut. He counted to ten, slowly. Then he went after her.

_Emily . . ._

Emily felt like she could throw something, or someone, as she ran down the stairs. She knew Rossi wouldn't be that far behind so she sped up. Her head still throbbed a little but she ignored it. It was only when she reached the car park that she realized that she had no way to get home, her car was back at her apartment.

'Figures' she sighed, and fished around in her bag for her phone to call a cab.

'Emily!'

She turned and saw Rossi running towards her. She rolled her eyes and flipped her phone open. Rossi reached her and tugged the phone out of her hand.

'At least let me drive you home' he said gruffly.

She stared at him steadily. His eyes were darker, heavy with unsaid emotion. 'Fine' she said.

They were sitting in the car when it happened. Emily's head was leaning against the cool glass of the window and Rossi was staring straight ahead, seemingly lost in his own world. Emily's phone beeped to indicate a received message. Emily dug it out and almost vomited at the words.

_Message From: Jon Cooley_

_Emily babe, I love you. Call me so we can talk about this. I love you xoxo_

Emily felt her throat constrict. 'No' she whispered.

Rossi heard the fear in her voice and pulled the car over. 'What is it?' he asked.

Emily handed him the phone wordlessly. Rossi stared blankly at the screen for a moment then his eyes narrowed.

'Son-of-a-bitch' he growled.

Emily felt her eyes fill with tears. She'd never felt this scared in her life. She hung her head forward so her hair would hide her tears from Rossi.

'_Cara _don't' he whispered and reached out to touch her shoulder.

'I'm so sorry to bring you into all of this' she whispered.

Rossi smiled weakly. 'Emily I'm in this of my own free will no other reason than that I care about you' he said quietly.

Emily looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. 'Dave I-' she whispered.

'No let me finish. I was wrong in what I said back there, but I only said it because I care deeply for you' he said quietly.

Emily blinked. 'Thank you' she whispered 'I guess I was wrong too'

'We're both pretty stubborn people aren't we' Rossi murmured.

Emily wiped her eyes and leaned forward, 'Guess so' she said.

As Rossi claimed her lips he felt relieved that she had forgiven him. He also felt sad though; Cooley was beginning to grind her down.

When they broke apart he stroked her cheek. 'I'm taking you out for lunch, we have a lot to talk about' he said.

'That we do' she replied before kissing him again.

_Ellie . . ._

I spun myself around in Garcia's spare office chair, my feet curled up underneath me. I was chewing on a Curly Wurly, the sweet taste of chocolate filling my mouth. Garcia was tuning up her "babies" as she called them, which were really just a huge system of computers.

'So tell me about the team' I said, flicking a bit of lint of my arm.

Garcia smiled. 'My favourite topic' she said happily. 'Who shall we start with?'

'Well I know Dave so how about Emily?'

Garcia took a screw driver and began tightening the screws on a hard drive. 'Emily's very down to earth, very practically. But don't get me wrong she is passionate about justice'

'I noticed that' I mused, taking another bight of Curly Wurly.

'Her mums in politics so Emily hates politicians full stop. Her and her mum hate each others guts' Garcia went on to say.

'Oh' I said softly.

'But she really likes Rossi; she's got it soooo bad for him' Garcia chirruped 'Has been ever since he started here'

I laughed at that. 'It's painfully obvious' I said. I was careful to make no mention of their relationship. It wasn't my place to tell anyone.

'Ok next on my list: Hotch, what's his deal? He hardly ever smiles' I commented.

'Hotch has been through a lot' Garcia informed me, dropping the screw driver and taking up pliers. 'He divorced his wife, they have a son, Jack, who's just absolutely gorgeous'

'Aww' I said. 'That's so cute'

Garcia's smile widened. 'Yeah but I think underneath it all he's a big softie who doesn't know how to express how he feels'

I cocked an eyebrow. Did Garcia have some feelings for the big boss? I'd have to do some digging into that I think.

'Ok next; Morgan' I said.

Garcia sighed happily. 'My chocolate god' she said dreamily.

I gaped. 'Are you two –' I trailed off.

Garcia stared at me, shock plastered over her face. 'God no. Sweetie Derek and I are only good friends. He's like an older brother. Besides I know who he's into' she finished an evil grin on her lips.

'Do tell' I said, leaning forward and chucking my finished Curly Wurly into the bin.

'He has a thing for JJ' Garcia whispered.

My mouth flopped open. 'No way! Well I caught him staring once but I didn't think that . . .'

'Oh believe me it's more than that' Garcia said.

'So tell me about JJ' I said, eager for more information.

'Certainly. She's a strong girl, tough as nails. She has to be, being media liaison. Doesn't take crap you know' Garcia said. 'She gets along with everyone. Tends to mother Reid a bit but who doesn't?'

'Reid' I said allowing the name to roll off my tongue 'Tell me about him'

Garcia looked at me and then grinned. 'You my dear have a thing for our gorgeous genius don't you?'

'Maybe' I said blushing. 'I thought he might have a girlfriend, he's a great catch'

'I only recall one time where Spencer has ever dated, actually no two. He went with JJ to a football game once and he dated a film star called Lyla but it didn't work out' Garcia said, smiling at me knowingly.

'Oh really' I said trying to sound uninterested.

But Garcia saw through that. 'Whatever you reckon Ellie. Oh yeah his mum is a schizophrenic' she said sadly.

I felt my heart sink a little. Poor Spencer. 'Oh no. Poor Spencer' I whispered.

'He visits as much as he can. But with our line of work it's hard. So he tends to write as much as he can'

'He's a good guy'

'That he is'

My phone vibrated against my pocket. I dug for it.

**Caller ID: Spencer Reid.**

I smiled. _Speak of the devil._

'Hey Spence' I said happily.

'Hey Ellie, feeling better?' he asked, he sounded worried.

'Spencer, I feel fine. Chill ok' I laughed.

'Ok. Listen can you put Garcia on real quick'

'Sure' I said and handed Garcia the phone.

'Hey wonder-boy' she teased. 'Yes. No. Can do'

She hung up. 'Come on. They need our help with the guy who nearly blew us up today.'

I nodded heavily. I'd rather have stayed in Garcia's office. But I knew I had to be strong.

_Reid . . . _

Reid stared at the guy they had caught with the bombs. He was a short guy, with horn rimmed glasses and greasy mud coloured hair. He looked defiant rather than scared. Morgan was standing next to him and JJ was next to him.

'His name is Ryan Hart. According to Garcia he's been tossed from job to job because he has a fiery temper'

'Classic arsonist profile' Morgan said.

'The only thing remains is why' Hotch said as he came into interrogation with Ellie and Garcia hot on his heels.

Reid smiled at Ellie and received a show stopping smile in return. Garcia winked at him. She knew how he felt already, damn it.

'Reid, you and I are going to interrogate' Hotch was saying.

'Good cop, bad cop?' Morgan asked.

'Yes'

'This is going to be fun' Morgan said happily.

Reid followed Hotch into the room. Morgan beckoned Ellie closer.

'IF you want to learn interrogation it's these two who will teach you. Don't be scared when Hotch gets angry, he's only trying to scare Hart'

Ellie nodded. 'So Spencer is good cop, Hotch is bad cop?'

'Yeah'

_Hotch . . ._

'Tell me Hart, do you enjoy making people suffer?' Hotch said.

'No'

'Do you get off on watching pain, does it excite you?' Hotch said, his tone low and deadly.

'No'

Reid leaned forward in his seat. 'Ignore him Ryan; he's trying to scare you. Keep your eyes on me ok. My name's Spencer' he said.

'Don't undermine me Reid' Hotch snapped.

'I'm not. But your bullying him, that won't do him or us any good' Reid explained.

Hotch's glare deepened. 'Shut up Reid. Now you listen to me Hart. You're facing serious charges here, trying to blow up a government building, not a smart move genius'

'You wouldn't understand' Hart snarled.

'Help us too' Reid said, slight desperation in his tone.

'Why should I, and how the fuck did anyone like you get to be FBI. You look like a noodle with wax hair' Hart snapped.

Hotch threw a pile of photos down on the desk. They were of Kevin Lynch's injuries, minor on his head and major on his arms and torso.

'Does this make you feel good!' he said, his voice raising a decibel.

'Don't show him those!' Reid cried 'It's against code, you know that Hotch'

'Someone threatens my colleagues and friends, regulations can get fucked!'

Hotch rarely swore. Behind the glass Ellie felt fear clench her heart for Spencer. She knew that Hotch was just pretending but all the same she felt so much fear.

'Ryan don't look at those. Besides only one person was hurt, it's not that bad' Reid said quickly.

'Only one?' Hart asked, an unusual tone colouring his voice.

'What? Did you want to get more!' Hotch snarled.

'Y-no!' Hart said, fear starting to show in his voice. 'You don't understand!'

'We're trying to' Reid said 'But we need your help!'

'How do I know I can trust you?'

'You can, we're the FBI'

'Reid if you do not shut up I can and will fire you!' Hotch snapped.

'Hotch you won't get anything if you keep threatening him!' Reid cried.

'What's your great idea genius? Chess party?' Hotch said nastily.

_Ellie . . ._

I hid my eyes as Hotch and Spencer faced off. I knew it was an act but I couldn't help feeling a little afraid. Morgan touched my arm.

'Hey sweet heart don't stress yourself. Reid can handle it, he's been through a whole lot worse' he told me.

I nodded mutely. My phone vibrated against my pocket. I dug for it.

'Hello?'

_Hotch . . . _

Hotch had never felt so frustrated during an interview, the only time he'd felt so much more frustration was when he was chasing Foyett.

He decided that Hart needed more encouragement if this was going to go anywhere. He looked at Reid whose eyes said: _go for it. _

'Ok that's it!' Hotch said heavily. 'I'm done with beating around the bush'

'Hotch no' Reid warned.

'What's the matter?' Hart demanded.

Hotch got behind Hart's chair and shoved it forward so he was really close to the table and the photo's of Kevin's injuries.

'Look closely scumbag' he shouted. 'Look at the pain you've cause Kevin Lynch, one of the FBI's best technical analysts. You've destroyed his life and his looks. He may never regain proper use of his right arm because of you! You are the lowest of lows? You know what we call bombers like you? Cowards? Fucking yellow bellied cowards! You hear me Hart?'

Hart was shaking with rage and frustration now. All he needed was one more push and Hotch knew it.

'What are you going to do now coward? Blow me up?' Hotch snapped. He laughed nastily. 'You got no floppy disk bombs have you coward?

'Hotch stop!' Reid cried.

Hart exploded. 'Lynch is a fucking tool. He ruined my life, got me fired from my job! He had to pay ok? I didn't mean to put FBI into disarray but Lynch is a jackass. Revenge is a dish best served in a floppy disk bomb! He can kiss my ass that dickhead!' Hart shouted.

Hotch and Reid stared at Hart who was breathing deeply. Reid shook his head sadly and stood up slowly. Hotch led the way outside the interrogation room. Ellie was on the phone.

'I sort of feel sorry for him' Reid murmured.

'Me too but it's the law' Hotch said heavily.

_Ellie …_

'Hey its Dave'

'Dave, hi! How's Emily?' I asked.

'She's so much better now' he said happily. 'I'm just checking in on my other special girl'

'She's ok' I teased 'I just watched Hotch and Reid do a good cop, bad cop interrogation'

'You feeling ok?'

'Yeah a little shaken but I'm fine. Look I got to go, Reid looks like he needs to do some venting' I said noticing how lost Spencer looked.

'Ok take care _bella' _

'_Essere al sicuro. I love you' _I said in Italian and hung up.

'You ok?' I asked Spencer. He looked up and gave me a weak smile.

'I will be. Hotch is . . . intimidating' Spencer said and trailed off.

I smiled and patted him on the shoulder. He smiled back.

Next time: Rossi and Emily's lunch date. Ellie makes a life changing decision. The team receives and new case.

Translation:

_Essere al sicuro. I love you – _Be safe. I love you.


	10. A New Case

_**One meets his destiny often in the road he takes to avoid it – French Proverb.**_

_Emily . . . _

Emily took a bite of garlic bread, letting the flavor paint her tongue. She sighed happily. Across from her Rossi smiled widely.

'That's the biggest smile I'd ever seen Prentiss' he teased.

'Shut up' she said happily. 'This is good garlic bread'

'I can think of something better looking than that bread' he said.

'Me?' Prentiss asked, a devilish twinkle fixed in her eye.

'I was thinking of myself but we'll run with that' Rossi said airily.

Emily laughed. She laid back, content. She was surprised that Dave was taking such an interest in her. She had originally thought that he viewed her as nothing more than co worker. But she was extremely glad that she was wrong this time.

The waiter placed the steaming plates of pasta in front of them and left.

'So' Rossi said as he stirred his sauce through the pasta. 'Where to begin?'

'The start?' Emily asked benignly.

Rossi rolled his eyes. 'Whatever you reckon woman. Well first point, I think we should keep us secret for a while'

'I see'

'I'm not ashamed of you if that's what you think!' Rossi said quickly 'I just want you to myself for a bit longer'

Emily flushed. 'That's fine with me then' she said meekly. She shook back her hair. 'What about Ellie?' she asked.

Dave stroked his goatee, as he always did when he was thinking. 'I don't think she minds but we must make sure to ask her to keep our secret'

Emily nodded and smiled at Dave. He smiled back and reached a hand across the table to cover her own.

_Ellie . . ._

Absolution. It's a long word and not to be taken lightly. I knew what I wanted to do. Whether or not I could achieve that was only the question.

I had overheard Morgan talking to JJ about the new intern junior agent that the SWAT team had received. When I researched it further on Dave's computer I found another position up for grabs, any unit of my choice.

I went looking for Hotch hoping he would know what to do.

'Well I can't pretend that you're not talented' he told me in his office later.

'But?'

'But Ellie, with your family ties among us it may be more difficult' he said gently.

'I can work like everyone else, and I won't let that affect me. This is what I want with my life. I don't have time for going to college' I said hurriedly.

Hotch stood up and walked to the window through which he could see the team. I moved to be next to him. Morgan was teasing Reid, who was trying to do work. Garcia was laughing along with them, whilst JJ looked on fondly. Only Dave and Emily were missing.

'I can't pretend that we could use someone like you' he whispered. 'You bring everyone to life here, especially Reid'

I nodded mouth dry. Hotch ran a hand over his face. 'I'll arrange the interview with Erin Strauss, section chief' he said finally 'But don't tell Dave unless you get the position, no blood should be spilled without necessary' he finished dryly.

I grinned. 'Thank you' I whispered and touched his arm briefly.

_Strauss . . ._

Erin stared at the Italian girl who was sitting upright in front of her. Though she looked nervous she wasn't going to give it away anytime soon. How like Rossi she was. Erin leaned back in her chair.

'Tell me why you want an internship at the BAU' she said.

'I believe there is a reason for everything' Ellie said. 'There is so much evil in the world I want to see if I can find a reason for it and possibly help fix it for good'

Erin nodded. She was perfect for the FBI. But maybe not the BAU.

'The BAU see some horrific stuff' she said 'Can you handle it?'

Ellie squared her shoulders and glared. 'Of course I can' she insisted.

Erin smiled something she rarely did. 'Welcome to the FBI, or more precisely the BAU' she said.

_Ellie . . ._

I couldn't believe it. I felt like getting up on Morgan's desk and dancing with joy. I ran down the stairs with my assignment letter clutched firmly in one hand. Hotch and Reid were in a discussion, Reid smiled at me and Hotch turned. I held out the letter to Hotch and as he read it a smile formed.

'Congratulations Ellie' he said.

'What for?' Reid asked.

At that point JJ hurried down into the bullpen, files clasped against her body. She handed each of us a file.

'Sorry guys, our next case is in' she said and hurried off to find Garcia and Morgan.

Hotch sighed. 'We'll let you know at case briefing. Ellie ring Dave will you?' he said and departed.

I dug for my phone and hit speed dial. Dave answered on the third ring.

'Yes Ellie?' he said, he sounded breathless.

'What were you doing?' I asked slyly.

'None of your business woman' he said quickly. I laughed.

'Ok whatever be secretive' I said and then finished: 'Oh yeah we got a case, Hotch wants you two here ASAP'

Dave sighed. 'Fine' he said and hung up.

_Emily . . ._

It was good to be back in the BAU bullpen, Emily thought. It was time to get back into the swing of things. She and Dave made their way up the stairs with go-bags in hand. Dave opened the door of the conference room and Emily was greeted with a loud:

'_Emily!' _Garcia shouted and whirl winded across the room to hug on of her best friends.

Emily laughed and hugged Garcia back. 'Welcome back' Morgan said cheerily. Ellie was there too, a file in one hand and a Red Bull in the other. Emily noticed Dave's brow furrow deeply in confusion.

'Ok guys settle down and welcome back to Prentiss and Dave' Hotch said.

When they were all seated JJ began: 'Three teenage girls from Princeton, New Jersey have gone missing in the past three weeks. Each of them were found raped, beaten and strangled in the places they were kidnapped from'

Emily blanched slightly. Dave shook his head. Ellie looked saddened. 'There is another signature which makes Princeton police thinks it's the same guy' JJ pointed out.

'Each of the victims had a symbol carved onto their stomach, post mortem' JJ finished.

Ellie flipped open the file, looking at the symbols. 'I recognize these but it may take me awhile. Many symbols can be from a variety of different cultures with different meanings. Give me a day or two and I'll crack it' she said.

'Wait a minute!' Dave snapped 'Why are you looking at this, you're staying here'

_Dave . . ._

Ellie stood and faced him. 'Dave don't get angry ok?' she began.

'Why?' Dave said 'Is there something I should be angry about?'

'No' she said. 'I got an internship into this unit; I'm now an FBI junior agent for the BAU'

Dave felt his anger boil. 'Who approved this?' he asked quietly.

'Strauss did' Hotch put in.

'You knew!' he demanded.

_Ellie . . ._

Reid placed a hand on my lower arm, to placate me. It wasn't working. I felt so upset. I'd never felt so mad. This was my choice! Not his, _mine! _

'Dave don't you even start this with me' I warned. 'This is my life'

Dave was seething. When he next spoke it was in Italian. '_Questo non e sicuro per voi!'_

'Let me be the judge of that' I said gently 'Please Dave, please'

I stared at him, gauging his reaction. Dave's eyes rested on me, flicked to Emily, who nodded, and then back to me.

'Fine, but you will learn how to shoot a gun' Dave told me 'It's for your own good'

I nodded, a lump in my throat.

_Reid . . ._

'Congratulations' Reid told Ellie on the jet later that evening.

'Thank you' she whispered and looked down at the carpet of the plane.

'He's just watching out for you, you know' he told me, brushing his fingers across my arm gently.

'I know, but I want him to respect my wishes as well' I added.

'Ellie . . .'

'We got work to do' she cut him off.

_Emily . . ._

Emily was pouring herself a cup of coffee to help get her through the night with this case when Dave nearly accosted her.

'What do you think of this idea?' he demanded quietly. Everyone was working or napping.

'Coffee?' she asked sarcastically 'I think it's the best thing since sliced bread'

'You know what I meant' he hissed, pouring himself a cup anyway.

'Dave honestly' Emily breathed. 'She's eighteen; she can make her own life decisions'

'So you think that her putting her own life in dancer is making _life decisions!' _

'Dave let's not have another fight. I know you're worried about her and I am too but she'll be ok. She has the entire team watching out for her' Emily reasoned.

Dave stroked his goatee in distress. 'Fine' he grumbled 'But you and I will be teaching her gun use ok?'

'Any sentence that involves _you and I _are good with me' Emily teased.

Dave smirked. 'When _we _get home you'll be rewarded' he whispered and walked away, leaving her scarlet and breathless.

_Hotch . . ._

'Ok Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi you go to the dump site of the latest victim' Hotch ordered. 'Ellie and I shall go to see the families, Reid and JJ set up at the precinct ok?'

Everyone nodded. Ellie moved to Hotch's side quickly. He lead the way to the SUV in silence. When they were in the car Ellie's phone rang. She answered.

'Go ahead Garcia, you're on speaker' she said.

'OK boss man and Ellie-bell, here's what I have' Garcia announced. Hotch smiled faintly. Garcia could certainly brighten anyone's day.

'All of our victims worked at totally unrelated places, so that left me zip to work with. So I dug deeper and I am the goddess of knowledge because they all have the same psychologist, a Dr. Roberts' Garcia said.

'Great work Garcia make sure –' Hotch began.

'Already faxed over to JJ and Reid sir' Garcia finished.

Ellie laughed. 'You are an angel Pen' she confirmed.

'Already knew that my dear. Good luck Ellie-bell, Hotch sir' Garcia said 'Goddess of knowledge out'

_JJ . . ._

JJ stared hopelessly around the precinct. The officers were swamped and had no idea what they were doing. Mercifully they had given them the conference room and stayed out of their way. Reid was staring at a map, sticking pins in, trying to get a geographic profile.

'Anything yet?' she asked desperately.

'Well all the locations are within a ten mile radius of each other' Reid said, his brow furrowed. Every now and then he threw a quick glance towards the door, as if watching for someone.

'Who are you looking for Spence?' JJ asked slyly. She had seen the way the young genius was looking at Ellie these days.

'The team' Reid lied quickly.

'You can't help who you have feelings for' JJ pointed out, her blonde hair falling across her cheeks.

Reid flushed. 'I don't have feelings for Ellie' he said quickly.

JJ laughed. 'Ok genius, whatever you reckon' she said.

_Dave . . . _

Dave couldn't believe how lucky he was that his woman was safe and not dumped face down in the mud of the sand pit of a children's playground. Emily was kneeling beside the victim her face expressionless.

'She would have had to be dumped at night' Morgan pointed out, sunglasses framing his face.

'There are too many people around' Emily affirmed.

'He'd also have to have a large vehicle, an SUV maybe, to transport his victims' bodies. No man, no matter how big can carry a dead body to this park' Dave said.

'With a disabled card too' Morgan added, pointing at the closest parking bay to the playground which had a disabled symbol.

'So he's organized' Emily threw in.

'Yet the beatings of these woman suggest violent rage, not calm measured unsub' Dave added.

'Maybe his fantasy died' Morgan mused.

_Garcia . . . _

Penny stared at the image of her team, her best friends beside her computer wistfully. Her eyes lingered on Hotch briefly. Her computer blipped and she turned to it, tearing her eyes away from the deep eyes and smile of her boss.

A link. Penny clicked on it. Then she gagged.

'Oh my god' she whispered. She felt her lunch coming up her throat. She ran for her bin and vomited up the salad sandwich from lunch. She sat heaving and gasping on the floor. Finally she reached for the phone and dialed Hotch's number.

_Ellie . . ._

The whole team was in the conference room, hard at work. Reid and Morgan were looking at a map. Emily and JJ were looking over witness statements. Dave and Hotch were looking at the autopsy reports. I was looking at the symbols. I was sketching a better image of each symbol and pasting it up on the whiteboard. Hotch's phone rang and he answered:

'Go ahead Garcia' he said and placed the phone on speaker.

'I don't – I got sent – it's so horrible – I feel sick – I – I' Garcia stammered down the line.

'Baby girl what happened' Morgan demanded.

'I – video – link' Garcia managed, she sounded ill. 'Emailed to you'

Reid turned to the laptop and clicked the mouse a few times.

'Guys' he warned. 'You better see this'

We all crowded around the screen. My stomach churned. There on camera, for the whole world to see, was the last victim being raped, and beaten.

I opened my mouth and no sound came out. Then I ran for the bathroom, feeling bile racing up my throat.

TBC…

_Questo non e sicuro per voi : _This is not safe for you


	11. Doctors and MorganJJ?

_**Evil draws men together – **_Aristotle.

_Emily . . . _

Emily watched Ellie run out of the room, one hand over her mouth. She sighed sadly. Poor Ellie. She shouldn't have seen that video. Dave looked upset and she smiled at him, leaving quickly to find the distraught girl. Reid ran a hand over his face, looking stressed.

Hotch took Garcia off speaker phone and retreated to a quiet corner.

_Garcia . . . _

Penny was still breathing heavily, her lungs giving her short sharp pains. She felt ill, and she wanted to be at home in bed with a hot water bottle.

'Garcia?' Hotch asked down the line.

'Yes sir' she said quietly.

'Listen to me. He is a sick bastard; there is nothing you can do to save that girl. She's gone. She's not in pain anymore.' Hotch rationalized.

'I saw everything sir' Penny whispered 'It's always me who sees these things. I can't hack it'

'You can' Hotch corrected her 'Because I know you. And the Garcia I know doesn't give in to some sick son-of-a-bitch. She finds a way to completely destroy his life with a few key strokes'

Penny laughed. 'Thank you boss man' she said.

'You're welcome Garcia'

'Sir, call me Penny, please' she said softly and smiled.

'Penny then'

_Ellie . . ._

I vomited again. My hair hung down my face, over the basin. I retched. That poor girl. Raped. Beaten. Strangled. Dead. My body heaved and sweat beaded my body.

'Ellie?'

Emily's reflection looked at me in the mirror. She looked sad.

'I'm sorry' I whispered.

'No one expected you to have to see that Ellie, in fact we should have asked you to leave' Emily said.

'How can they do things like this?' I asked quietly, staring down the drain.

'They're monsters Ellie, they don't think like you and I do' Emily reminded me.

I nodded, and straightened up. I ran my hands through my hair quickly, and splashed my face with water.

'Let's catch this bastard' I said confidently.

_Ellie . . ._

_2 Hours Later . . ._

I raised the chopsticks to my lips and took a mouthful of egg noodles. I chewed thoughtfully as I stared at the symbols on the board. These symbols were not Celtic or Greek, not even Roman. They were modern yes, but what did they mean? This was very frustrating.

Reid was still fumbling with his chopsticks. Clearly he could not use them. I giggled.

'Aw Spence can't you use your chopsticks?' I asked.

'Wonder boy never could figure them out' Morgan teased.

'These things are ridiculous!' Reid exclaimed. 'I give up! Only twenty five per cent of the world's population can use chopsticks'

'Wrath is a sin kid' Rossi added, smiling at the young genius' frustration.

'One of the Cardinal or Seven Deadly Sins to be precise' Reid rattled off.

I laughed. I paused then and laid down my chopsticks. _Sins. The Cardinal Sins. _I gasped and ran up to the board and began to search the images. Three victims. Three symbols. Three sins so far. That's it!

'I got it!' I cried. I grabbed the whiteboard marker and began making notes under each victim.

_Wrath. Lust. Sloth._

'These symbols represent each of the Cardinal Sins' I said 'I knew I'd seen them before, this was my final unit'

'So our Unsub is killing these women because they display signs of the Seven Deadly Sins?' Hotch questioned.

'I think so' I said.

'But how does he decide which sin they represent?' Morgan asked confused.

'Wait guys' Emily backtracked 'All these girls were in therapy right?'

'Garcia' Morgan said, a statement rather than a question, hitting the speaker button on the phone as it dialed.

'This is the information super highway' Garcia answered hurriedly, nails tapping on the keyboard. 'What can I glean for you my crime fighters?'

'Pen I need a favour' I said.

'Anything sugar plum'

'I need your infinite powers to discover why each of our victims was in therapy, please?'

'Sure thing sugar muffin' Garcia said and began to work her magic. 'Alright listen close and make notes crime fighter Ellie'

'Shoot and score Pen' I said.

'Ok victim one: Lucy was in therapy after police charged her for prostitution to underage men. Victim two: Eloise, seeing the doctor for anger management issues. And victim three: Melanie, in therapy for insomnia'

I wrote each note under each victim, sighing inwardly. It matched each victim, to the letter.

'And guys?' Garcia asked. 'Just a side note, these girls all see the same doctor'

'Really?' Rossi said.

'And truly' Garcia added.

'The name, P- Garcia?' Hotch said, quickly correcting himself. My mind went into overdrive. Hotch had almost called Garcia, Penny. Was this man harboring feelings for my techie best friend? I'd have to dig on that one.

'Dr Roberts' Garcia said. 'Oh and guys, that's Dr. Claire Roberts'

Excuse me? What?

_Emily . . ._

The doctor being a female had certainly thrown everyone. This much Emily knew. But she loved the fact that Hotch had paired her and Dave together to get the information. She thought that he might send Reid and Dave. Either way she didn't mind.

'Does the unsub look like it could be a female to you Dave?' she asked, as she sat perched on the arm of the leather couch. Dave was standing next to her, as close as he could without arousing suspicion.

'No' he said 'But then again I've been wrong before'

Emily nodded and then flashed him a tiny smile. Dave looked down at her and smiled back. Quickly scanning the room for people he leant down and kissed her forehead gently. Emily leaned forward to continue the session but Dave shook his head.

'We don't want the doctor thinking we are unprofessional right _cara_?' Dave asked.

Emily pouted. 'Fine but you owe me' she snapped.

'Of course'

The door opened and Dr. Claire Roberts appeared before them. She was small, blonde and wore glasses. At a glance she looked plain but once you looked at her for a long while you realized just how pretty she actually was, Dave realized. But she was nothing compared to the brunette standing beside him.

'Dr. Roberts?' Emily asked, as she and Dave flashed their badges.

She inclined her head. 'You are of course here about three of my clients who have been murdered' she stated.

Dave nodded. 'Perhaps it would be best if we continued this conversation in your office?'

'Of course' she said and led the way to her office.

_Morgan . . ._

Morgan watched as JJ pored over the latest news report. She looked frustrated and honestly, Morgan couldn't blame her. She put all her effort into keeping the case under wraps. They hadn't even given the profile yet and already the press knew it was a serial killer.

'Hey' he said. 'Don't beat yourself up ok JJ?'

'I'm not' she said. 'I'm just angry that they can't keep their mouths shut'

Morgan leaned against the table and looked down at her. In her leather chair JJ looked tiny, fragile and beautiful. Why Will had allowed this woman to slip through his fingers Morgan couldn't fathom.

'Press are the bane of the FBI's existence' he said 'They're like the Death Eaters to our Order of the Phoenix'

JJ laughed. 'That's a different way of looking at it I guess' she mused.

Morgan winked. 'There's always a brighter side to everything JJ' he told her.

JJ nodded and flicked her hair back over her shoulder. The phone rang then and Morgan answered.

'Hey doll face your on speaker so play nice' he told Garcia.

'I am nice!' Garcia retorted playfully. JJ rolled her eyes at the two.

'What you got for us?' JJ asked.

'Well ok because I'm the total goddess of knowledge I decided to do something to occupy myself seeing as you lot decided to abandon me. So I did some more digging into the lives of these girls. Not much here, except that Louise Boulder had a small criminal record. She's the one that Ellie mentioned was the sin of wrath'

'She's the first victim' JJ said quietly. Morgan nodded.

'What was in the record?' he asked.

'Not much at all actually. Disorderly behaviour whilst under the influence' Garcia rattled off 'And public disturbance, she was beating the crap out of some guy who had grabbed her ass and said "hey beauty wanna good time?" '

Morgan snorted. 'If you're going to use a pick up line use a good one and don't grab what you don't own' he said.

JJ smiled. 'Too true Agent'

'That's all I got' Garcia said.

'Thanks girl. Let us know if you find anything else' Morgan said.

'Shall do oh Chocó God' she replied and the line went dead.

_JJ . . ._

JJ quickly busied herself with cleaning up the desk. She always felt really awkward when Morgan and Garcia started flirting. She liked Morgan; with his cool rational voice, deep eyes and witty humor. However she and Garcia were great friends and she would never come between the two of them.

'JJ?' Morgan asked, clearly confused at her sudden recluse-ness.

'What?' she asked testily.

'Chill out I was just going to see if you were ok' Morgan said.

'I'm fine' she said, turning and smiling at him.

'Sure?' he queried.

'Positive'

JJ watched as her turned and walked away, and stood there wondering why she just hadn't told him what was bothering her.


End file.
